The Reunion
by Llmav
Summary: They haven't seen each other for years. One drunken night they find a way to make up for time lost. A little fluff, a lot of smut. Raura.
1. Chapter 1

The reunion  
They had not seen each other for years. They both made it up to be due to busy schedules and living on opposing coasts. While that was true, it wasn't the whole story. In reality, she didn't trust herself around him. Every single time they had seen each other since the show was over, whether they were single or not, she had caught herself drooling over him. She wanted to run her hands through his blond hair, she wanted to have him do things to her that would make her blush if she was to say them out loud. It was better, safer, easier to stay away.

She had moved to New York for college when the show was over. After graduating, she had stayed. She missed her family terribly, but there were things keeping her there. She had been engaged. He knew this, but he wasn't sure if she knew that he did. He had followed her love life through gossip sites for years. He had been insanely jealous of her now ex-fiancee even though they had never met. Surprisingly little was mentioned about the break-up in the press.

He was usually cocky, self-assured. He had had several girlfriends throughout the last few years, and he knew he was considered hot. The press generally referred to him as some sort of sex god, a testament that he was doing something right (but may be picking the wrong girls, as they all seemed way to willing to talk about his bedroom skills to the press). Yet, she was a different ball game. She made him nervous, unsure, second guessing himself. She always seemed immune to his charm. Sometimes he had wondered if his infatuation with her was because he couldn't have her. But he knew that that was not it. If he would have her once, he would never let her go. There was no way he would ever grow tired of her. He had pursued her back then. Maybe not in a straight forward, 'let's date' type way. But he thought it was obvious that he was attracted to her, hell, probably even in love with her. She always played the innocence card, pretending not to see the flirting and his advances as anything more than friendly interactions. He wasn't sure whether she was playing dumb or not, but he was really good friends with Raini too, and he never flirted with her. She MUST have known that there was a difference. Everyone else and their mother did.

She was in town for a family function and was to fly back the next morning. Coincidently, the others were for once all in town as well. They were meeting up for a night of drinks and reminiscing, something they used to do for the first few years but had not done in ages.

He observed her from afar, memories flooding over him. She was as pretty as when he had met her 10 years ago. Scratch that, she was prettier. Same long, brown hair, same amazing eyes but the innocence and naivety was gone. She was no longer a little girl, she was a stunning and incredibly sexy woman. He noticed several men (some teenage boys, some old enough to be her father) checking her out, unbeknownst to her. He caught himself feeling some irrational jealousy surface and had to block the mental image of punching the hipster waiter who lingered just a little too long. He had always felt protective of her. Some people misinterpreted it as a brotherly love. That was far from the truth, he was protective of her because she, at least in his mind, was his.

He slowly approached her, sneaking up behind her, leaning his hands on the table on each side of her body, caging her in and catching a nose full of her unforgettable scent as he whispered into her ear. Hello stranger. She quickly turned around, not scared but rather, intrigued. She stood up, pressing her back against his body in the process. Her face, now mere inches away from his, lit up and she embraced him, making him horny on the spot and he was cursing at himself for acting like the hormonal teenage boy he had been when they first met. The teenage part was long gone, but apparently she had the same affect on his hormones now as she did back then as he felt his dick twitching and his pants getting tighter. 'Let's get a drink', she smiled. 'Nothing too fruity', he smiled back.

A few drinks later, still waiting for Raini and Calum, the conversation was flowing and it was as if no time had passed. The topic drifted into past dates, both of them laughing at the memory of Ross punching one of her ex boyfriends in the face after he had cheated on her. 'Thank god you didn't sleep with that douche bag', he laughed. 'Yeah', she answered. 'But if i had, he probably wouldn't have cheated on me. I guess I was kind of a goody-two-shoes back then'...her voice trailed off, lost in memories. 'Was?' He smirked at her. 'Well, I was young and naive and I truly thought I was going to wait until I was married. And then, after a week of college I lost it to some random guy that I can hardly remember at a party after a few too many drinks.'He looked at her with wide eyes. 'Laura! Do you honestly believe for one second that I will fall for that? There is no way that you don't remember the first guy you ever slept with'. She blushed slightly. He was delighted to see that that had not changed. 'You got me', she said and he felt as if she was hiding something. He was about to let it go, as it obviously made her uncomfortable, when she whispered something he couldn't hear. 'What was that?' he said. ''Ross', she said. 'What?' He was confused. 'His name was Ross', she said, slightly louder now. 'That was the only thing that was memorable about him and quite honestly probably the only reason i slept with him. He reminded me of you'. Her eyes met his, hers slightly embarrassed and his in shock that she would admit something like that to him. He suddenly felt nervous but excited about where the night was heading. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic. I mostly write for myself, as I love to write, but I wouldn't publish it unless I was interested in what you guys think. Please let me know how the story is going so far, what you like and don't like about it. This is not going to be a never ending story, but I'm planning a few more chapters. Most of it is already written, just tweaking it a bit. Just so you know, I'm a big believer in 'happy endings' (=**

The conversation continued to flow. She suddenly stood up to readjust her dress, and the view of her long legs did things to him. He imagined having them wrapped around him, tightly pressing against his backside, his ass as he was pounding his dick into her. He was sick. Something was seriously wrong with him.

She was wearing a tight dress, nothing scandalous but definitely form fitting. It showed off her backside and draped tightly around her ass. The things he wanted to do to that ass. The pictures in his mind were so vivid that he could almost feel it up against him, his dick buried deep inside her and her delicious ass checks rubbing up against him while he was taking her from behind. He wanted to feel them, he wanted to kiss them, he wanted to spank them.

'I once read somewhere that you spend more time of your life regretting the things you wanted to do but didn't than the dumb things you did do' she said, sitting back down. 'Anything specific in mind?' He looked at her intrigued. She just looked at him, lost in thoughts for a minute.

He was going crazy. She moved a strand of her hair out of her face, and an image of him fisting her hair in his hand while moving his cock inside of her flashed through his mind. She lifted the napkin to her lips, and the picture of her wrapping those lips around his dick, slowly licking every inch of him and deep-throating him until the head of his cock hit the back of her throat was so vivid that he thought he might loose control, bend her over and fuck her on the table in front of all the people to see, including the hipster waiter that had been checking her out earlier. He was lucky, SHE was lucky that he had been working on his self-control around her for years.

With every sip of the drink came a new image of her, burning his mind, making his throat dry despite the liquid and for a second he was contemplating excusing himself to go to the restroom to relieve himself. But he did not. He was a gentleman, after all.

'Remember that time we all got drunk at your 18th birthday?' Her voice brought him back to reality. He started laughing, trying to puzzle together the parts that he in fact could remember from that night. 'Good times', he laughed. 'Remember how you don't remember much?' Yeah...he started to get scared. 'Remember how you hit on me and convinced me to come back to your place?' 'Mmmhm'. Where was she going with this? 'Remember how you passed out' He nodded. 'Remember how we woke up in your bed spooning?' How could he forget. 'You ran away the minute you felt my morning...friend'. 'Yeah', she blushed. He did remember. How could he forget. He had played the imaginary continuation in his mind too many times to count while jerking off. The 'What If' had tortured him for years. 'I was scared' she said. 'I know' 'Not for the reasons you think. I was contemplating offering to help you take care off your...situation. It scared me that I wanted you so much'. He looked at her, amazed that someone so cute and adorable could be so sexy. 'That is one of my regrets. That nothing ever happened that night'. He looked at her as if she was an alien.  
'What can i say, I'm a horny drunk', she laughed nervously. He finally found the ability to speak again. 'Explains how you lost your virginity' he poked her shoulder. She looked mock offended. 'I shared that with you in confidence, not for you to throw it back at me. And don't even get me started on how many drunken hook-ups you have had, mister 'Im with a different girl every week'. He looked at her with a frown. 'Keeping tabs on me, huh?' 'I can read', she answered. 'For your information, there hasn't been that many. And I'm not proud to say this, but every time I'm with a girl, I picture you instead.' They both gasped, her shocked by his honesty more than the admission itself and him because he could not believe that he had said that out loud.

'Are you horny now?' He asked before he could stop himself. Wow, he was on fire tonight. He half expected a slap in the face. 'Yeah', she answered, 'but I was horny before I got drunk'. She was looking at him, not losing eye contact for even a split second. 'Oh yeah', he smirked, 'for how long?' 'Since I saw you' she whispered. His dick was about to break his pants. He stood up, leaning down to reach her ear. 'I've been wanting to fuck you since I got here', he whispered huskily, knowing that he had been wanting to fuck her much longer than that but thankful that the alcohol had made him brave and that he finally, FINALLY had made a move. He might have expected her to look surprised, maybe repulsed, he was hoping for...what was he hoping for? He didnt even know. What he did not expect was the flood of want and desire that was poring out of her amazing eyes. He nibbled on her earlobe and the moan that followed was the sexiest sound he had ever heard.

'Taxi!', he called. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, here is the first sex scene. The story is rated M for a reason. **

Chapter 3

It was to be the longest 5 minute taxi ride that he had ever taken. Looking at her, knowing that they were finally on the same page, that the 'timing' that everyone was always talking about finally seemed to agree with them, made him anxious and nervous and excited as hell. And he hadn't even kissed her yet.

The cliche was not lost on him. Here he was, in the back of a taxi cab, with the one girl that he up until this night thought he could never have. A few lyrics from his famous song still rang true; the 'I want you bad' part and the 'In love' part.

Then her lips was on his, semi-soft and slightly hesitant. He wouldn't have any of it. He had waited too long to hesitate now. His tongue forced her lips apart, tasting her and running against her lips. It wasn't a sweet first kiss, it was raw and sexy as hell.

He quickly contemplated the pros and cons of taking her in the backseat of the semi-clean taxi cab. The pros were too many to list. The only con, there was a dirty taxi driver looking at them in the rear view mirror. As he thought about it, he wasn't sure if that was really a con because at this point he did not care who saw what he wanted to do to her. They were making out like teenagers, unaware of where they were and completely ignoring the sound of the taxi driver clearing his throat on numerous occasions.

Suddenly, she was straddling him, groans leaving his mouth as if he was singing and her moving, grinding herself into his hardened cock. He could not wait another minute, another second, he had to have her. 'It will be 750', the voice of the taxi driver snapped him out of his trance. He handed him a 20 and pushed the door open, almost running into the apartment building.

He loved his apartment complex. For the first time ever, he found himself wishing he lived on the first floor. Funny how he had never noticed how slow the elevators were before. He was craving her lips against her again, but seeing that the receptionist and the old couple on the foyer couch was observing them closely, and knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop again, he fisted his hands in his pocket and counted down the seconds until the elevator would descend. The plinging sound of the arriving elevator was like a choir singing Christmas carols. They stepped in, holding hands and a fraction of a second later, he had her backed up against the wall mirror, with his lips exploring every inch of her neck, slowly making his way down to her cleavage, licking the top of her breasts and dying to feel her nipples between his teeth. The elevator doors opened. They were finally on his floor.

He fumbled with the key, not sure if it was due to the alcohol or being nervous. He finally pushed the door open and immediately pinned her up against the wall, eagerly kissing her and tasting her, exploring every part of her mouth as he was rhythmically pressing his hips against hers. He quickly undressed her, moaning out loud as he saw her black lace bra and matching thongs. 'No granny panties?' He teased and she showed him lightly, laughing. 'I made an effort tonight'. The realization that this wasn't some spur of the moment thing for her hit him and he could not keep himself from putting a finger inside of her lace underwear and felt himself harden even more as his finger was met with dripping wetness. He couldn't believe that she was so turned on, that he was able to do that to her without even touching her. He had to remind himself to slow down, but that resolution turned to dust the second he felt her hand unzipping his jeans and eagerly grabbing his throbbing cock. He slid two fingers inside her, heard her whimper and then she slowly began pumping his dick in a slow and teasing manner. He knew that this must be what heaven felt like. He removed her bra with his free hand and immediately swirled his tongue around her erect nipple, licking and sucking and earning earfuls of 'Fuck yeah's in the process.

'I think of you when I touch myself', she whispered in his ear. He took her then and there. Up against the hallway wall in his luxurious apartment. Never mind the expensive, king-size bed in his spacious bedroom a few yards away. Never mind the huge, comfy sofa in the modern living room. 10 years of pent up tension, dreams, fantasies and imagining having her in every way possible, not to mention the events of this very night, made his level of self-control non-existent. He was a romantic at heart; he had always imagined that their first time (if he would ever be a lucky enough bastard to have a first time with her) would be after a few romantic dates of handholding and small talk. The reality was nothing like that. It was hot, animalistic and unforgettable. Romantic, it was not. It was the best sex he had ever had. He could feel himself getting close to cumming and he had been inside of her for all but 10 seconds. A groan left his lips and increased in volume as he pulled out and slammed back into her. He had a difficult time controlling his thrusts as he tried to set a pace that wouldn't prevent her from walking the next day. His conscious was already telling him that he was doing it wrong. This was LAURA, not some random girl that he didn't ever want to see again. But to his surprise, she seemed to enjoy it as much as he was. She moaned with every thrust, pulled at the nape of his hair and dug her nails into his strong back, leaving long scratches as a result. He felt her pussy contract around him and he had no idea how he didn't release on the spot but was thanking the God above as he would never forgive himself if this ended too early.

His dick was moving, living a life of its own. He could hear the sound of her oh so wet pussy every time his dick found its way back in there. He was more turned on than he had ever been in his life, and he was positive that he would be hard again immediately once he found his release.

Every thrust moved her up against the wall, every time he pulled out she came back down. He was close, so close. He needed to make her cum, though, so he decided to change position. He pulled them down on the carpet, him hovering over her and fastened his rhythm into a fast, steady pace that had her yelling out profanities mixed with his name.

She suddenly grabbed his hand and put two of his fingers into her mouth. 'I really wish this was your dick', she moaned as she licked the fingers up and down, moving them fast in and out of her mouth, matching the rhythm of his fucking. 'And next time, I want you to take me in the elevator'. He did not just cum, he exploded, his orgasm so intense that he was scared that he was really going to hurt her. She followed suit, screaming out his name as she started trembling and he knew that the image of her orgasm face was going to stay in his memory forever.

And the night was just getting started.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Gracie who was the first to review. I'm so very happy that you like the story so far. **

**And to Guest who wanted an elevator scene, it's coming...just be patient. Public sex in stories is hot. So is public sex in real life (=**

Chapter 4

'Let me freshen up, and I'll be out of here in no time', she blabbered. They had both caught their breath by now. He smiled at her, ignoring the last part of what she said. 'The bathroom is around the corner', he pointed. He shook his head to himself. Did she really think he was going to let her go already? He was far from finished with her. Heck, he wanted to fuck her from here to eternity. For now, he would settle for the rest of the night.

He slowly moved into his bedroom, plopping down on the bed that had not seen any action tonight. Yet. A myriad of emotions running through his mind. He knew he wanted to be with her. He did not have all the practicalities figured out but he knew that he would never ever let her go.

He heard the shower turn on in the bathroom, and the thought of her naked under running water immediately turned him hard again. What am I doing? He thought. He stood up, still naked and sporting a nice hard-on that he knew there was only one way to get rid off. He opened the bathroom door, letting out some hot steam from the shower. He could hear her singing, and he could have sworn that it was one of his songs she was humming. She hadn't heard him yet. He moved the shower curtain slowly and eyed her in all her glory without her knowing that he was looking at her. He felt like a pervert, and it felt good. Her eyes were closed, water dripping down her hair, her hands slowly massaging her breasts. It was a view worth dying for. He stepped in, immediately embracing her from behind. 'Missed me?' 'Mhm' was all that she could master as his hand was moving to her front, teasing her clit in firm, fast circles, once again marveling at how wet she was, the perfect ass that he had fantasized about earlier rubbing up against him in all the right places as she moaned from his actions. He ran his dick over her ass cheeks, between them, bending her slightly forward until her hands were up against the wall and her ass slightly up in the air. He teased her entrance, moisturizing the head of his cook with her juices. The hot water was running over their bodies, creating rivers of small drops floating down her back. He leaned forward and had his tongue follow the tracks of the water, from her neck, over her shoulder blades, down her spine, to her lower back, to the top of her ass.  
Something similar to a curse came from her lips and he quickly moved back up, biting down on her neck and then slowly making his way to her ear. 'Tell me what you want me to do to you' he croaked. 'I want you to bend me over and fuck me hard from behind'. Who was he to disobey her?

He moved the shower curtain out of the way, positing her so that she got a sideway view of what they were doing in the mirror on the opposing wall. 'I want you to see every part of it' He bent her over even further as he slowly slid his cock in inch by inch, into the tightness that was heaven.

She glanced over at the mirror. Her vision was slightly blurry from lust. She could see a blob of blond hair, a blob of brown hair and his long dick moving in and out of her at a fast pace, the expression on his face making her toes curl. It was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. She started to feel another orgasm building up and she completely lost it when she felt his hand running against her clit again. She started moving fast, uncontrollably on his cock until she came undone under his touch. She moaned loudly and incoherently and caught herself hoping that he had soundproof walls, not for their sake but for the neighbors. Their eyes met in the mirror view and he came deep inside of her, sucking on her neck to prevent himself from screaming, thrusting into her a few hard times before letting go completely.

He was back in his bedroom. Back on the bed. The bed that still had not seen any action.

She walked in, fully clothed. She was looking down at her hands, seeming to be wanting to say something but not being able to find the right words. 'Im not sure what the correct routine is here', she began nervously. 'I haven't had a whole lot of one-night stands'. He locked at her in horror, before one of his insanely charming smiles lit up his face. 'Well, we already did it more than once' he smirked before pushing her onto the bed, him on top. He needed to taste her. Not even bothering to take her dress off, he pushed the silky material up over her hips, moved her underwear to the side and began licking away at her pussy. Slow, tantalizing strokes of his wet tongue against her wet folds. Back and forth. Again and again. He ran the top of his tongue fast over her clit, only to seconds later plunge the length of his tongue into her pussy. She screamed. Man, did he know what he was doing. He looked up at her face, seeing her eyes shut, her hands fisting his comforter so hard that her knuckles where whitened. The longest moan from her yet left her throat and it was so deep that had he not known otherwise, he would have thought someone else was in the room with them. He pulled his tongue back out. He enjoyed teasing her and she did not seem to mind. Her hands were now fisting his blond hair, her nails were scratching his scalp. He loved seeing her so lost in pleasure, so at his mercy. He couldn't have enough of her. He slowly plied his tongue back into her, moving in and out, mimicking the way his cock had moved not long ago. He finally pushed two fingers into her, finger fucking her hard while running his tongue in fast strokes over her clit, loving every lick of her taste. He added a third finger, and for the third time of the night, he pushed her over the edge and she came in his mouth.

'That was amazing', she flustered. 'I haven't cum like that since...' Her voice trailed off. He raised an eyebrow at her. How she managed to look embarrassed after all they had just done together was a mystery to him. 'Since?' he questioned. 'Since Jenny'. She refused to look at him. 'Jenny? As in your hot college roommate?'His voice was colored by disbelief. 'Yeah, I already told you I'm a horny drunk!' She was blushing crimson. 'It was a one-time thing.' 'Man, I'm starting to really regret not going to college with you', he whispered hoarsely. She giggled.

'Please stay the night', he begged, hoping that she wouldn't need much convincing. She gave in immediately. 'Let me borrow something more comfortable to sleep in?' 'Suit yourself', he answered. He was still hard from going down on her, and from the images of her receiving oral pleasures from another woman, but he could tell that she was spent. He was observing her lazily as she was making her way over to his closet, thinking that there was no way he was going to be able to sleep tonight.  
'What's this?', she raised an eyebrow at him, holding up 2 pairs of plastic handcuffs that she had found in the top drawer. 'They're from last Halloween, my brother and I used them as props for our cop costumes.' 'I bet we can have some fun with these', she winked but the deep burn of desire in her eyes made him realize that she wasn't joking.

Yep, he was definitely not sleeping tonight. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; I know, I know, another's sex scene...I can't help it. **

Chapter 5

She was slowly walking back towards his bed, still wearing her tight dress, with a smile on her face and with one pair of handcuffs dangling from each of her hands. 'Thought you wanted to sleep?' he questioned. 'We can sleep when we're dead'. 'Thought you wanted to slip into something more comfortable?' 'I was just thinking that I'm the most comfortable when I'm naked', she replied. 'And as far as slipping things, I want to slip something into me...' her voice trailed off. He was hard as a rock.

She was standing next to the bed now, him watching her every move from his semi-propped up position. He was naked apart from his tight boxers, and his wood could be seen from a mile slowly grabbed his hand and put one side of the handcuffs around his wrist, attaching the other side to the rail of the bed. She repeated her actions with his other hand, then bent down towards his ear. 'Its my turn to take care of you'.

She took a step back, slowly undressing herself while running her hands all over her body. Once naked, she kissed him, running her tongue over his teeth, pulling at his hair and panting. He was already dying to touch her. It was obvious that she enjoyed being in control. He knew that he could easily rip the plastic handcuffs if he wanted to, and he had every intention of doing so once the time was right. For now, he would let her enjoy the illusion of being in control.

She nibbled on his neck, licking from his collarbone to his ear, letting out a soft moan. She was straddling one of his legs, grinding her wet pussy all over it and leaving a trail of juices tongue trailed down to his well-defined abs, leaving kisses all over before moving down to his v-shape and happy trail. She circled her tongue, teasing, nibbling, driving him insane. He needed to feel his dick in her mouth. God, how he wanted to control her movements by pulling fistfuls of her hair while fucking her mouth. He made a mental note to make sure that that would happen in the near future.

She moved towards his cock, but stopped before making contact and instead moving further down, licking the inside of his thighs and enjoying him writhing under her touch. She slowly grabbed his balls and massaged them with some pressure. He couldn't keep quiet anymore. 'Please...'he begged. 'You will need to be more specific'. 'Please suck my dick'. She complied, surrounding the head of his cock with her lips, sucking gently and swirling her tongue around him. He involuntarily bucked his hips to move his dick deeper into her throat. 'Impatient, are we?' She let more of him into her mouth at a painstakingly slow pace, until his head hit the back of her throat and he let out a groan that he didn't know he had been holding in. He looked down and saw that she was touching herself with her free hand, circling her clit and occasionally slipping a finger into her entrance. His mind was racing a hundred miles per hour as all he could think of was her and her incredible sexiness and was silently wondering how he would ever get anything accomplished in life again, as he was positive that the images from this night would be the only thing on his mind for weeks, heck months, to come. She continued to suck him, repeatedly hitting the head of his dick towards the back of her throat while pumping the rest of him at a hard, fast pace. She made herself moan around his dick, the vibrations adding to the sensory overload, and he knew that he would cum if she did that again. As if reading his mind, she let him go with a popping sound, moving up to straddle him. 'We're not finished',she scowled at him. 'Don't you dare let go just yet.' As much as he wanted to cum in her mouth, make her taste him, he wanted nothing more than to feel her tight pussy surround him. She lowered herself onto his long cock, her hand on top of his chest and sat a slow but steady pace. She was riding him like she hadn't done anything else in her life, with her boobs bouncing with every slow thrust. She moved up until his dick was almost all the way out of her and quickly slammed herself back down. A few repetitions and he was about to come undone. Her hand went behind her back and he felt her group his balls, massaging while keeping his gaze. He felt his self-control slip away once again. Fuck, he needed to take her hard, he needed to pump into her with rough thrusts, he needed to...the sound of the ripping handcuffs made him lose his train of thought, but his hand were finally free and he harshly began pumping his dick up into her while fisting her hips, keeping her in place. He was sure he would leave a mark. Good, he thought to himself, I want her to think of me when she looks at herself in the morning. She whimpered at the increased pace, her no longer moving but him, despite being beneath her, now being in charge, repeatedly slamming into her and feeling her pussy move uncontrollably as she was quickly approaching her release. He looked at her, her eyes shot closed and the rest of her face contorted in pleasure and he let himself go with a few hard, sloppy thrusts, her riding out her waves of pleasures with him still sheathed deep inside her.

He moved over to spoon her, both of them finally drifting off into a steamy dream-filled slumber.

She woke up, not much later, from his tongue trailing all over her body. She tried, but couldn't move her arms. She looked up and realized that her hand were tied together to one of the bedposts by a scarf. And she was still completely naked.

'Payback time', he grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; So, the last sex scene for now. No worries, you won't have to wait too long for the next one. I will not update as often over the weekend, as I have other, uhm...activities planned. Have a nice weekend and spread your legs like the good girls you're not. **

Chapter 6

He started at her neck. Biting down roughly, then quickly soothing with soft kisses and licks. She cried out, pulling on her tied hands but nowhere near strong enough to release the tightly knotted scarf.

He decided to have some juvenile fun. He had wanted to give her a hickey that day when they first met at 15, and he was not wasting this opportunity to finally do it. She tried to protest but to no avail. Her complaints soon turned into lustful moans as he found a sensitive spot, slightly below her ear. She could always cover it up with some makeup. Or a turtleneck. Heck, he would give her the same scarf she was currently tied up with, that way the dark blue mark he was currently branding her with wouldn't be the only reminder of him and this night.

Once satisfied with his work, he kissed her slowly, teasingly, touching her tongue gently only to pull away out of her reach. He moved down to her breasts, worshipping them with his lips and smiled at how perfectly they fit in his hands. He massaged them slowly but firmly, erecting her nipples in the process and lightly nibbling on them, eliciting heavy breaths before licking her stomach, her hips, the inside of her thighs, tracing his fingers up and down her sides. He made a conscious effort to not touch her pussy. He wanted to tease her, he wanted to have her beg for him to pleasure her in the most intimate ways. His fingers were aching to slip inside her, trace her slick folds from the inside, but he resisted. He wasn't ready to give into her just yet.

'Beg!' he commanded her. ''Touch me Ross, I want to feel you'. 'You will have to be more specific' he grinned. 'I want you to pound your dick hard and fast into me' she whispered while moving her hips, seeking friction. 'Impatient, are we?' he mimicked her words from earlier. 'Spread your legs' he instructed while he slid down until his mouth was in level with her moist lips. She did not comply. He easily plied her knees apart, laughing at her futile attempt at battling him, keeping her legs spread eagle and tightly in place with his elbows.  
He slid his tongue against her swiftly. Of course she was soaking wet, as it seemed to be her mission in life to drive him insane. He licked her in slow, circular motions, alternating between clockwise and counter clockwise rotations. He purposefully altered his pace at random to keep her guessing as to what to expect. He enjoyed it so much that he for a second contemplated to keep it at that, spending the rest of the night eating her out while rubbing his cock against his bed sheets to seek some sort of comfort. But who was he kidding, he needed to take her.

He waited until she was mere licks away from coming, then positioned himself at her hole, letting the head rub all over her pussy, sliding inside before pulling out again, loud female complaint as a result. He slid in a little bit further and pulled right back out. Louder female complaint as a result. He repeated a few more times, until she screamed 'Fuck me Ross' and he failed at resisting her. Damn, he thought he was in charge.

Out of all the, uhm...activities they had engaged in over the past few hours, he was yet to truly take her while he was on top. The few desperate thrusts on the hallway carpet did not count. He once read that the missionary position was the most pleasurable to males, but he hadn't believed it until know. Holy fucking shit. He had no idea that having her writhing beneath him while she was rendered partially immobile would be so hot.

'Look at me fucking you', he dominated. She looked down to where they were connected, could see him buried deep inside her, quickly moving in and out while propping himself up on his arms on each side of her body, to give her a good view and to not crush her. She bucked her hips to match his rhythm, the sloppy, wet sound of hard dick and moist pussy filling the room.

She soon wrapped her legs around his waist and the way she pressured her feet into his ass, urging him to take her faster, deeper, rendered him speechless and greatly surpassed his brief fantasy from the bar the previous night. She seemed to enjoy it as well, as she soon came undone without warning, massaging his dick with her insides in amazing, rhythmic waves.

'If I let you go, will you do exactly what I say?' he panted. She nodded, intrigued but maybe a little scared of what he had in store for her. He quickly reached up and untied the scarf, and she immediately moved her arms around his neck, pulling his hair every time she felt him go back inside her. 'I didn't tell you to move your arms', he hissed.'Turn around. I want you on your knees. And don't question me'. He pulled out of her, allowing for her to turn around and get on all fours. He surprised her by smacking her ass cheek, hard enough to sting, but not hard enough to hurt. 'Next time i won't take it easy on you' he muttered as he slammed himself into her in one swift motion, marveling at the way her ass was enticing him and smirking at the very faint imprint of his hand. He leaned forward,grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged. Her body immediately moved and she moaned. He did it again, setting the pace by alternating pulling and releasing her hair in swift motions. Soon, he was pounding into her at hard speed and he realized he wasn't going to last much longer.

He pulled out, turned her back on her back and didn't waste a millisecond before he was back inside her. 'Tell me what you want me to do' he urgently groaned, letting her take control for the first time during this session. 'I want to make you cum' she panted 'Where?' 'All over me' she wailed and he released his cum on her breasts, on her neck, over her belly button, a long groan of profanities accompanying his release.

As they were about to snuggle up in bed, post cleaning up, he handed her the scarf. 'Here, I want you to have it'. She looked at him questioningly. 'You'll need it tomorrow', he yawned, nuzzling her neck and squeezing a chaste, sweet kiss on her cheek before they both drifted off.

She woke first. A sense of fulfillment and dread coming over her as she knew she had to leave. She was slated to fly back home in a couple of hours. He was next to her, on his side, peacefully snoring away. He looked adroanle. There was no way she could muster up the strength to say goodbye to him.

She wandered into the bathroom, mental pictures from the night prior overwhelming her. She was confused. It was obvious that he was attracted to her, but he had not done anything to indicate that he wanted something more out of this. Her mind wondered to a moment they had shared the previous night, prior to the alcohol making them brave and loosing control completely.

They had been talking about their families, how some of his siblings were in long-term relationships and how he felt that some of them were ready to start families of their own.  
'What about you? Not ready to settle down yet?' She was genuinely curious. 'I am' 'Oh, I see...just haven't met the right girl yet?'He looked her straight in the eye, and she could see something resembling sadness in there. I guess I hit the head on the nail, she thought to herself before he spoke up.'I have', he said, 'I just haven't gotten her to realize it yet'. His eyes were burning with emotions, and she felt her heart rate speed up. Wow, she thought, he still has the same affect on me. No, scratch that, his affect on me is stronger than ever. Her emotions were mixed, a weak hope that he may be talking about her and a stronger surge of irrational jealousy as she realized that was most likely not the case. After all, they hadn't seen each other in years. 'How about you?', he retorted. 'What happened with your ex fiancée?'

Her mind snapped back to present time.

She figured he had heard about her engagement, if not through social media through their mutual friends. The same mutual friends who both 'coincidently' stood them up the night prior. By the same logic, she figured he had heard about them breaking it off. She had left his question unanswered.

He woke up, memories for the previous night flooding his consciousness and a smile immediately crossing his face, a mix of overjoy and guilt (though the fraction of guilt was rather minimal) as he quickly sped through his mental images of all the, uhm...activities.  
The bed felt empty. She was not in it. Suddenly, the bed was a bad metaphor for his life. He already missed her and he had been awake for barely 30 seconds. He stayed silent, listening for her. He felt his heart drop as he realized that she was no longer in the apartment.

He rose with a heavy head and a heavy heart, entering his kitchen and walking over to the counter. Oh, the things he could do to her on this counter. He wanted to bend her over, pull up her dress and...he stopped himself from continuing the thought to prevent himself from getting a boner and being forced to take care of it by himself. God, he had had her a few hours ago and she was still all he could think of. He had never been this insatiable before.

There was a note. He smiled as he recognized her girly, cursive handwriting.

'I had to leave, back to reality. Couldn't wake you up. You look like an adorable puppy-man-child when you sleep. I didn't have the heart. Who wakes up a puppy? Or a child?  
So I thought about the question you asked me last night, about my engagement and why I broke it off. John is a fantastic man. He is handsome and successful, yet loving and understanding. He would do anything for me. His only flaw is that he is not you.

Xoxo, Laur'


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N; Hope everyone had an exciting weekend. Feel free to review as I received 0 reviews for the last chapter. **

He looked at the note again. So many emotions running through his mond. Gratefulness that she had left him something, confusion at her somewhat admittance of some feelings towards him, anger that all she had left him was a _note_. And 'Xoxo'. What was she, a twelve year old girl scout with braces? What was he, her dorky, elementary school crush?

She was in bed, legs spread apart, fingers pumping in and out. She was touching herself, AGAIN, while thinking about that amazing night. She hadn't thought about anything else since she came back to New York a couple of days ago. It had been the best sex she had ever had. Which really wasn't that surprising, come to think about it. She did not know of anything that Ross was NOT good at. She had never been this insatiable. She felt like one of those people who had seen something traumatizing, how they reported to replay the scenarios over and over in their heads, only the scenarios in her head were everything but traumatizing and she found herself in a constant state of arousal. He was a sex god. She had never cum so many times in one night before. Heck, she often didn't cum at all unless it was her own doing. She loved how he had made her lose control, how he had made her enjoy every inch (literally) of him. It had been so raw, yet so right. She had never experienced anything like it. She missed him. He was amazing in bed, yes, but it was so much more. She missed his smile, his dimples, his beach blonde hair, his smell...she had never been so obsessed before. She wanted to rest her head in the crook of his neck, she wanted to run her hands over his abs, she wanted to stay up all night to listen to some crazy story of what had happened on tour, she wanted to run her tongue over his perfect white teeth, she wanted to cook him breakfast in the morning...She wanted him to cuddle her and fuck her senseless. She sighed because she was forced to take care of her need herself, moaninglly riding out her orgasm with an aching, lonely heart.

She was going to a party tonight. It was a business party.

The hickey on her neck had made her smile. She hadn't seen in until she stepped into the airplane bathroom, at first gasping at how prominent it was, already black and blue and about the size of a quarter, then giggling while remembering the weird looks she had received when checking in at the airport. There was no mistaking that this woman in her mid-twenties had a love bite. She smiled when she remembered the scarf, wrapping it around her neck. It was bright yellow, his favorite color.

She was wearing the scarf again tonight, partially to cover up but more so because it reminded her of him. To her disappointment, she had not heard from him since she left.

She wasn't going alone. Her manager had set her up with another client of his that she had met a couple of times. He was cute but oh so boring. All of the men she had dated since breaking it off with John were. She had only agreed to be polite.

Less than an hour into the party, she found herself so bored. Her date had left to get her another drink, probably hoping that more alcohol would make her more interested in him. Several guys approached her. She wasn't interested, the Wall Street style guys were not for her. She needed someone rougher around the edges, someone blonder...She did caught herself wondering if Ross would look good in a suit, though. And a tie. Oh, the scenarios she could think of involving Ross and a tie.

Another half hour, and she found herself being introduced to yet another wannabe business man. She had spent the last few minutes tuning out the conversation and tuning in on special memories and caught her breath when she for a second could have sworn that she saw a blob of familiar, very blond hair over by the bar. She blinked and the blob was gone. She was going crazy. Her fantasies had now turned into hallucinations. Something was seriously wrong with her.

She left her date, using the restroom as an excuse to get a breather. She walked around the corner, absentmindedly humming as she was trying to find a way to leave the party without coming off as rude.  
She was about to push the restroom door open when a hand covered her mouth, two arms embracing her body and pushing her roughly through the door and into the dark bathroom.

'Hello stranger, We have to stop meeting this way' he hissed into her ear and she immediately felt her body respond as she recognized the voice of her predator. 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and follows! This chapter is kind of long. And it may have a sex scene. Maybe, just maybe. **  
**Gracie, my first and most consistent reviewer, thank you for your constant positive feedback. As a thank you, I will let you pick which one-shot to upload once this story is complete. A short, and I mean short, description of the options are below. They are all rated M. **

**Ross's new car - Ross offers Laura to come for a 'ride' in his new car.**

**The concert - Behind the scenes of one of Ross's concerts. **

**Midnight swimming - Ross, Laura, a pool and a lounge chair. **  
**Please let me know, and thank you!**

Chapter 8

He had been watching her from afar, instantly reminded of a few nights ago when he had done the same thing. It felt so long ago. Now when he knew what it felt like to have her, to claim her, to move rhythmically inside of her, to love her, there was no way he was just going to observe her. He had done that for years. It simply was not enough anymore.

She looked stunning as always, and his cock twitched when he saw her wearing his scarf. Talk about a conditioned stimuli.

Finding out her schedule had not been a challenge. They were managed by the same company, but through different head courters and managers due to the different coasts. His manager had smirked as if thinking 'This shit again' but had quietly arranged for his attendance at the industry party at the swanky, upscale hotel, no questions asked.

She was standing alone and he decided to stay back. He had been there for all but a few minutes and she had already turned down a handful of suit clad men. She seemed to be lost in thought, her mind wondering, absentmindedly biting her lower lip. Oh, he was going to have that lip in between his in no time, sucking, nibbling, tasting.

A man approached her with a drink, definitely something fruity, and to the blonde's surprise, she accepted. She gave the man a half smile and he realized that she knew him. Fuck, she was on a date. He was mad, jealous and horny as hell. He knew he had to have her and there was no waiting, he had waited around for 10 years, his patience around her was long gone and he predicted that it was to never could care less if she was on a date or not.

The bathroom was pitch black except for a small light plugged into the socket. She smiled as she felt his steel cock push against her back. 'Happy to see me?' 'You have no idea. Ive been hard since i first saw you when I walked in an hour ago'. In reality, he had been in a state of semi- or full arousal ever since she left him in his apartment a few days ago. He began to undress her, pulling down the back zipper of her dress from behind while slowly tracing the movement with the tip of his tongue. He unclasped her bra, pulled of her underwear, leaving her naked apart from her high heels and the scarf draped around her neck. 'Don't want you to get cold', he mused as he threw her clothes into the closest stall, letting his pants and underwear drop to his ankles.

She had placed her phone on the counter of the bathroom sink, to have free hands for, umm, other purposes. The phone suddenly rang, her date's number appearing on the screen. 'Who is it?' he hissed? 'Not important', she panted. 'It's your date, isn't it?' She was surprised despite her arousal. 'Yes', she answered, not caring to ask how he had known she was on a date. 'Pick up' he demanded, still running his tongue over her back. She shook her head in disbelief. 'Come up with some lame excuse, I need to have you at least once and I don't believe in quickies' he explained. She nodded, picking up the phone. As she answered, he pushed her upper body forward until she rested on her elbows on top of the vanity counter, harshly slamming himself into her and before she knew it he was fucking her hard up against the bathroom vanity while she was speaking to her date on the phone. She moaned loudly, then made up a half-ass excuse about not feeling well, but that she would be out in a minute. She hung up quickly. 'I can't believe you just did that' she scowled between stifled moans. 'Me neither', he conceded, 'but fuck did I love it. And you better believe that this will take longer then a minute'.

She could see their faces in the small mirror of the vanity, his eyes on hers, smoldering and oh so sexy. His face periodically faded into invisibility, disappearing as a mystery lover's when pulling back, out of the reach of the light, reappearing as he pushed back in. He was fucking her slowly now, taking his time, as if savoring her, but each thrust grew harder then the previous one.  
She had missed him, eagerness and want taking over her sweeter side, but she wanted to feel his lips against hers. As if thinking the same thing, he whispered in her ear. 'I want to feel your tongue on me, I want to kiss you'. He pulled out, pulled up his pants to be able to walk, and moved them quickly into the stall containing her clothes. It was designed for the purpose of a small nursing lounge, containing a low, cushioned futon. He sat down on it, leaning back on his arm and pulling her on top. She positioned herself, straddling him but not yet sliding him in. He kissed her hard, searingly, lovingly for who knows how long before positioning her on the top of his dick and slowly, slowly pushing back in. He swallowed her accompanying gasp in his kiss. 'We're in a public restroom, contain yourself' he murmured as she started to move. She loved the intimacy of this position, face to face, chest to chest, pussy to cock. She couldn't see him, but she could really feel him. She moved her hand behind her back, encircling the base of his dick firmly with her thumb and pointer, slowly pumping as she began giving him a hand job simultaneously with fucking him. This time around, it was him biting his lip.

She had been riding him for a few minutes, slowly, tantalizing, when she heard someone open the restroom door. She gasped quietly, and her knee jerk reaction was to try to move off of him. As if he was going to let that happen. The light turned on, allowing her to see his face, so turned on and lost in pleasure and she knew that her face was mirroring his. He was fucking her now, while pushing a finger into her mouth for her to suck on to prevent her from moaning out loud, but he did not stop moving. Rather, he gradually sped up with each thrust. He removed his finger from her mouth, using his hands to hold her firmly in place, diminishing any chance of an escape while continuing to pump his long cock into her at an exhilarating speed. The door to their stall was cracked open. She said a quick prayer that whomever had entered the restroom would pick a different stall.

She had to admit that she loved it. The possibility of getting caught was a turn on in itself. Add Ross to the mix and she was at the verge of cumming just from the thought of it.

The other person was rumbling around in her handbag, spending a few minutes in front of the vanity mirror, most likely refreshing her make-up prior to exiting.

She came hard the minute she heard the restroom door close shut. He soon followed suit, pumping his cum into her, letting out a loud growl and earning a female 'Contain yourself' as doing so.

They kissed and she climbed off of him, looking around. Luckily, this was a clean restroom in a nice hotel. She felt ashamed for a second as she realized that she wouldn't have turned him down regardless of the venue, that she simply could not not have him. 'Give me a minute', she asked after seeing herself and her sex hair in the mirror. 'Sure', he smirked as he pulled up his pants from his ankles, buttoned up his shirt and stepped out of the restroom. He still had sex hair, too, but he could pull it off. Oh, could he ever. It was a few minutes later, while getting dressed, that she realized her panties were missing.

She returned to her date. Panty less. 'I feel better know', she smiled. 'I don't know what got into me'. She laughed at herself, as she knew exactly what had gotten into her, and God, had it made her feel better.  
She scanned the party, realizing that the sex maniac was either once again hiding or he had left.

She entered the lobby of her apartment complex, feeling as if someone was watching her. Strangely, she had had that feeling for most of the night. She reached the elevators, leaning in to push the button as two arms slammed into the wall above her shoulders, caging her in.  
'Hello stranger'. 'I thought you said we had to stop meeting like this?' He moved the yellow scarf to the side and nuzzled her neck. She quietly wondered why he enjoyed these cat and mouse games. She was an easy target, she was not going to fight him. There was no chase.  
'What are you even doing here?' she questioned. 'I missed you', he replied simply. Her heart skipped a beat.

'How do you know where I live?' 'Im a master detective'. 'Sure, Sherlock, more like a master stalker'. 'Good one. Your sister gave me your address' She did not expect that. 'Didn't she ask why?' 'She did' 'What did you say?' 'The truth' 'Which is?''That I was planning on fucking you on every surface of your apartment' 'You did not say that' 'I did. She said that it was about time' 'Good thing you didn't ask my dad'. He started laughing, his eyes shining with pure happiness. He had really missed their bickering.  
'I don't know why I'm talking to you', she quipped. 'I should be mad about that trick you pulled at the party'. 'Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy it', he smirked. 'And besides, you should thank me for distracting you away from that dull party with all those boring guys undressing you with their eyes.' 'How do you know they were mentally undressing me?''I can read minds', he smirked. 'Who are you', freaking Edward Cullen? she retorted. He looked mock offended. 'I'm so much hotter than that guy', he mused. Cocky bastard. He continued, 'Let's pretend, for the sake of argument, that those dorks are about half of much men as I am, which clearly isn't true, they're probable more like a quarter, but that makes then math more complicated, so let's settle for half. I imagined fucking you in at least 10 different positions, which means that each of them, being half the man I am, imagined fucking you in 5 different ways'. She couldn't help but laugh at his bad logic.  
She raised an eyebrow at him. 'What would you have done if I had brought my date back here?''I assumed you were not going to bring that guy back', he looked down at her. 'You know what they say about people who assume, you're making an ass out of u and me' 'Well, you know what they say about know-it-alls? They get fucked hard up against a wall'. They both laughed. 'But what would you have done if he was here?' 'I would have let him watch while you were on your knees, sucking my cock hard until I came in you mouth. Luckily, it was obvious that you brining him back was not a realistic scenario'. 'How do you figure? I might have had a night of romance planned out'. 'Granny panties', he giggled as he pulled out her underwear from his front pocket, twirling them in the air around his pointer finger. 'There is no way you were planning on spending the night with him in these. Poor guy, never stood a chance' he said dramatically while clutching his hand to his heart, pretending to be dying. She started giggling too, he was so cute. And correct. She had never had any plans to let her date see her underwear. She realized that she had really missed this side of him. They had had so much fun together when they were younger and she felt herself sadden at the thought of them living so far apart.

She realized that she hadn't pushed the elevator button. She pushed it, the light turning on and they waited side by side for the elevator, him running his fingers up her arms, giving her goosebumps and effectively turning her childish, playful mood into a mood of a very different kind.

**So those of you who are paying attention know what is coming up in the next chapter...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N; So this chapter is on the short side, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways. And thanks for your pick, Gracie, I promise it will be hot! I have not yet decided whether it will be a part of this story or if it will be a separate one-shot. **

Chapter 9

They stepped into the elevator, and as quickly as a snap of a finger the atmosphere changed, his joking demeanor far gone and replaced by a thick, desire laden quietness. He pushed the button for the top floor, her looking at him confused. 'Is that your floor?' he asked. 'No'. 'It is now' he answered while pushing her up against the mirrored wall. 'You asked me to fuck you in an elevator. Your wishes are my law. Im going to finish what we started over at my place. However, I warn you, I have to punish you for making me jealous. You need to learn never to do that again. Do you understand?'. She nodded, knowing that him fucking her was everything but a punishment. He had been unzipping his pants as he spoke, pulling them down along with his underwear far enough to reveal his dick, not far enough for the pants to fall to the ground. He slid her dress up, smiling at the convenience of her not wearing any panties and quickly slid two finger into her, both of them moaning in choir. 'Always so wet, always so ready' he groaned appreciatively. 'Not always', she blushed, 'only when, you know... when you're around'. He lifted her legs, wrapping them around his hips, propping her up against the wall by a firm grip on her ass cheeks. Without further warning, he pushed himself into her, moaning at the tightness and the instant sensations that shot out through his body. She ran her tongue along his neck, up to his eager mouth. She could see their actions everywhere she looked as all four walls were mirrored, creating pictures of sex all around. Such a turn on. He realized he didn't know if her high-rise had security cameras or not, and found himself not caring the slightest. 'I won't let you out of this elevator until you cum for me' he instructed. 'And I want to hear you scream'.

It was late, the tall building quiet, but this was The city that never sleeps and people were up at all hours. She was nervous, the possibility of getting caught on her mind, but so horny that she didn't care. The door opened with a beep on the top floor, revealing an empty hallway. He pressed another random number, continuing his harsh rhythm of one thrust per floor. One beep, one thrust, one moan. One beep, one thrust, one moan. She lost track of time, wrapped up in him with her body and mind. He moved one of his hands to the top of her thigh, using the palm of his hand to push her towards the wall while using his thumb to create small circles on her clit, still grabbing her ass cheek with his other hand. She gasped, breaking their kiss as she felt herself cumming, just as the doors shot open at yet another floor. Cumming all around him, fisting his hair into her hands, she loudly screamed out his name into the empty hallway.

As she finished riding out the after waves of her orgasm, he pulled out and pressed the correct number for her floor. She smiled when she realized that he had known it all along.

They stumbled of at her floor, her still trembling, him with his pants pulled up around his waist but not buttoned. She was finding it difficult to walk. He lifted her up, carrying her with her legs wrapped around his back, his mouth on hers, in hers. He pushed her up against the closest hallway door and smashed himself back into her for a few quick thrusts before pulling out, repeating his actions against each door of the hallway, roughly fucking his way towards her apartment. The possibility of a door opening at any time only added fuel to the fire. She was biting his neck, trying to prevent herself from screaming out loud and waking up the neighbors.A few more doors, her pussy continuing to hug him in a tight, wet embrace, and he could feel himself getting close. 'Which one is yours?' he panted. She pointed, and he lifted her, this time still sheathed inside of her, slamming her back against her own front door, thrusting hard, impatiently, fucking her senseless, until allowing himself to let go, feeding her hungry pussy with his long stream of cum once more.

She opened her door, hearing another door in the hallway burst open as she closed the door behind them.

'When you said you were going to fuck me on every surface of my apartment, I didn't realize you meant every surface of the entire building', she stated. 'What can I say, I am an overachiever', he shrugged. 'I'm still going to take you make you cum everywhere in your apartment'. 'Let's start with the shower', she suggested. 'I need to freshen up. I had sex in a public restroom tonight'. 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N; So when I started this 'story' (still have a difficult time calling it that since it's mostly non-stop sex), I never thought I was going to reach 10 chapters. I had a difficult time with this one. But here it is. **

**Thanks again for reviews and follows. I have the rest of the story pretty much plotted out, but if you have any specific wishes or suggestions of what you would like to see, I'm all ears. **

**Enjoy. Please let me know what you think.**

Chapter 10

The water was hot. He let it run over his body, catching her looking at him, his golden hair partially covering his eyes, her admiring his built arms, his defined abs, his amazing v-shape, his hard-again, ready-to-play cock. The ever-present pool between her legs made its presence known. How was it possible that she was horny already? They had finished their previous adventure what, 10 minutes ago? And what an adventure it had been.

He reached for her shower gel, squeezing a large amount into his hands, looking at her as if asking 'May I?' She nodded, answering his unspoken question and giggling at the irony of him trying to clean her as it for sure would have the complete opposite effect.

He ran his soap-laden hands over her back, massaging, rubbing, covering it with bubbles and the scent of some flower that he could not remember the name of. He moved down to her ass, taking the opportunity to squeeze each cheek firmly. He moved his hands to rub her front, starting at her neck, her collarbone, the top of her breasts, embracing her from behind as he lathered her up while effectively engaging in the longest foreplay they had had, killing two birds with one stone. Turning her around, he kissed her, not rough but not softly, letting his tongue explore her mouth like his hands were exploring her body.'I think you need some extra attention here', he grunted as he circled her folds with his finger, massaging, but not going inside. 'Yes', he said, 'this area is extra dirty'. He moved her towards the wall, leaning her back up against it, knees spread apart. He used two fingers to spread her folds apart, grabbing the shower head of its hook with the other hand. With a small grin, he placed the hard stream between her legs, letting the water hit her clit directly while moving the shower head in small circles. She gasped at the pressure, moaned loudly as pleasure pulsated through her. He waited until she almost came, swiftly removing the stream making her protest and scream for more. He repeated, teasing her with no mercy until he finally allowed her to cum, pushing his fingers into her as she was writhing from pleasure, getting harder as he felt her walls pulsating around him, holding his fingers in a firm grip. He finger fucked her, prolonging her orgasm, making her scream his name out loud just as she had done in the elevator not too long ago.

'My turn', she smirked as he put the shower head back, repeating his actions by running her soapy hands all over him, his shoulders, his back, his ass, his abs. She grabbed his cock, hardening it further and slowly began pumping him in short, quick movements. He groaned her name. 'This, too, is extra dirty', she smirked. 'What are you going to do about it' he croaked as she increased the speed of her pumping. 'I'm going to suck it clean' she whispered as she dropped to her knees, hair in her face, water cascading over her brown mane. He quickly gathered her hair together into an improvised pony tail, his fingers functioning as a hair tie. She started licking the head, moisturizing his shaft with her wet tongue. 'Fuck, Laura'. She knew right there that pleasuring him was her favorite past time. He allowed her to play with him, not pulling her hair but gently holding it. She took him in, deep in her throat, and she felt him pull on his hair in reaction. 'I want you to fuck my mouth', she moaned. His hold on her hair tightened yet again as he tried to stop himself from cumming. Something about her being vulgar really, really, turned him on. He began slowly, lightly tugging at her hair, moving her head back and forth in slow movements, groaning each time his head met her throat. He soon switched to holding her head in place, now moving his cock instead of her head, moving it in and out between her lips, fucking her mouth in deep thrusts while slowly picking up speed. 'I want to taste you', she murmured and he came, his cum hitting the back of her throat and her swallowing it all in one big gulp, letting his cock out of her mouth and suggestively licking her lips.

He awoke in her bed, hard again as if there was no other state. She was running her tongue over his chest. He just couldn't believe that she was as insatiable as he was. In one motion, he rolled on top of her, kissing her hungrily as if he hadn't tasted her for years rather than a couple of hours. She responded by spreading her legs, encouraging him to grind into her, her underwear and his boxers keeping them from each other. On contact, she whimpered softly. He broke away from the kiss, looking at her with worried eyes. 'I'm a little sore', she confessed. He knew he had been rough in the elevator. And in the hallway. 'Im sorry', he muttered, his eyes full of regret and mad for allowing himself to lose control like that. 'Its not like it hurts. Besides, it was well worth it,' she smiled. He gave her a softer kiss, meant as a goodnight kiss or maybe rather a go back to sleep kiss, and she involuntarily moaned. 'I'm still so horny, though', she complained. 'I think I have a solution', he whispered hoarsely as he raised himself up on his knees. 'Show me how you touch yourself'. She looked self-conscious but intrigued. ''that way you can set the pace, the pressure', he continued, as he pulled down her panties, then moving on to his own underwear. She nodded, compliantly, and slowly began rubbing, sticking an occasional finger inside, spreading her moisture all over. 'Im thinking of you and your cock' she whispered. Fascinated by the way she was rubbing her fingers, circulating, providing pressure while simultaneously letting out shortened breath through her delicious lips, he began pumping himself. He knew that he was the luckiest man alive. Her eyes never left his, both sets filled to the brim with lust and desire. He was trying to go slow to make it last but failing miserably as the view of her on her back, hair spread out, her nipples hardened, pleasuring herself while thinking of him, panting and grunting and soon falling into pleasure, moving in uncoordinated spasms, was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. As she finished, he slowly grabbed her hand, licking her fingers that had just moved inside of her, drinking her juices and groaning at the taste as he released his load all over her fantastic body.

He woke up the next morning with a light head but a heavy heart. He had to go back home. She was sleeping next to him, peaceful but still sexy as hell. He couldn't help himself as he lightly cupped her breast, waking her up by squeezing them firmly. She smiled and he immediately hardened. That's all it took now? What was next, him hardening at the mere mentioning of her name? 'Up already', she smirked suggestively as she saw the bulge in his boxers. 'Never really went down', he smirked back, 'but I've got to go, I just don't believe in leaving notes. I rather do this'. He kissed her, slowly, unhurriedly despite his time constraint, holding himself back, not wanting it to lead to anything more, and savoring the moment.

'Why don't you come with me?' His face lit up at the thought. 'I can't, she shook her head, 'I have to be here for an event tomorrow'. His smile wiped from his face in disappointment. 'I will miss you' she half whispered, not looking at him. 'I will miss you too', he answered, moving her head with his hands to establish eye contact. She looked at him, hesitantly, then speaking up. 'Look, I don't know what this is, and I know that I don't have any obligation to tell you, but I believe in honesty. I'm going to have dinner with John tonight. I just thought you should know'.

Jealousy. Running through his body, speeding up his heart rate and eliciting anger. He almost got scared at the intensity of it. He had been jealous the night before, but not like this. This was a different story. This was her ex-fiancée, at some point she had loved him, or at least cared enough for him to accept his proposal. This guy had done things to her, with her that he himself never had had the opportunities to do. Take her on dates, have long conversations, stay up all night watching movies. He quickly realized that his jealousy was not only targeted at potential sexual activities, but also at the non-sexual aspects of their past relationship. He fisted his hands in anger. God damn it, she was his. He didn't want her to have dinner with him. He couldn't say anything, though, as he knew he currently had no claim in who she was choosing to spend her time with. He cleared his throat. ''I didn't realize you guys are still friends'. She made a face, hesitant yet again, as if not knowing how much to reveal. 'He wants me back' Of course he does, he thought, it was beyond him how he had let her go in the first place. 'Have you slept with him since you broke up?'She looked at him appalled, wrinkled eyebrows, shaking her head no. 'He's planning on getting you drunk and take advantage of your lack of self-control' he said, meant as a joke but coming out angrily. 'Not that it's any of your business, but believe it or not, his only goal in life is not to get me into bed'. He wasn't sure if it was meant as a jab at him. Irregardless, it stung. He wanted her for so much more, he just couldn't contain himself long enough around her to figure all the practicalities out. And he was nervous, so nervous, about a potential next step in this 'relationship'. 'So he hasn't tried to bed you since you broke it off?' he retorted. She blushed and he had his answer. 'I have no intentions of taking him back. And for the record, my self-control is only second to none around you. Trust me, I'm able to control myself plenty with other people. But now that I know that you have a problem with my apparent lack of control, I will make sure I restrain myself around you from now on'.

He couldn't believe how much he was going to miss her. He leaned down and kissed her again, jealousy still raging through his veins.

It may just have been his imagination running wild, but he could have sworn that as he crossed through the lobby, the female security guard lifted her head from a surveillance screen, raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a suggestive smile as he exited.

He walked out of the building, plans forming in his head as he hailed a cab. 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N; I don't really know what to say about this one. I needed to move the story along a little. **

**I love the suggestion about role-playing. Thank you, Guest. **

Chapter 11

She had spent the day in bed, watching movies, relaxing and thinking and...fantasizing. Still sore, and loving every minute of it as each movement gave her a reminder of the previous night. The way he had taken her, controlled her, fucked her senseless. She had never considered herself a sexual person before, but damn...the last week had changed that. He had changed that. She wanted more. More of him. More of his cock pounding into her. Shit, she was horny again.

She did not want to go the dinner with John. She felt guilty for the way she had ended things as she had never really provided him with an explanation. How do you tell someone who loves you that you do not love them back, and never had loved them to start off with? She had agreed to stay friends, more so to ease her conscience than for his sake.

She got ready, catching herself wondering if Ross would like what she was wearing. Her thoughts had wandered to him countless times throughout the day. She was wondering what he was doing, what he was thinking, who he was with...she missed him.

She was enjoying the food more than the company. Every time she met up with John, she left feeling even more convinced that she had made the right choice breaking up with him. Never more than tonight, though. She couldn't help herself, but everything he said, everything he did, she compared to a certain blonde and John always came out short. They were at a small neighborhood restaurant, a place that they frequented a lot while dating. She assumed that he was trying to win some nostalgia points. It was not working.

Half way through the dinner, she almost choked as she saw Sex on legs entering the restaurant. He was wearing a suit, a tie, hair perfectly ruffled. And he was not alone.

He saw them as he walked in, looking like a couple on a date. He was immediately mad again. He wanted to punch the stupid smile of his face and tell him that he didn't stand a chance with her, and then kiss her until tomorrow. With tongue. And fuck her on that table. While he was watching. She looked amazing, but that was old news. He was probably considered handsome, but he wasn't sure as his dislike for him made him lose any objectivity he had. She watched her until she saw him, her big eyes popping wide open as she registered him, and then her eyebrows furrowing as she laid eyes on his date.

They were seated across the restaurant, distant enough for the noise of the crowd to blur out conversations, but within clear eye sight of each other. She was crossing her fingers, hoping that John wouldn't see him. They had never met, but he would definitely recognize her former costar. She wasn't sure what she would say or do if he did. Luckily, he had his back towards them. She could, however, see them. She saw the girl touching his hand, laughing at something she couldn't hear, him smiling at her. She squeezed her fork a little harder. So this was what jealousy felt like. She didn't like it. Not one bit.

She soon excused herself for the restroom, hoping that he would follow her. They needed to talk. At least that's what she was telling herself. She entered the bathroom, waited a few minutes and disappointedly realized that he wasn't coming. She sighed, opened the door to walk out and there he was. Without saying a word, he pulled her by her hand through an adjacent side door, revealing a small storage room with folded up chairs and a few tables. She was about to start talking, questioning him about what he was doing here, why he wasn't back in Cali, who that gorgeous girl he was there with was. But before she could say a word, his lips were on hers, his fingers intwined in her hair, making out like lovers finally reunited after years apart. Or, in their case, 12 hours. 'You should know better than to wear skirts', he mumbled, moving his hand underneath the fabric, pulling down her underwear, delighted to see a modest pair of cotton panties, similar to the ones he had stolen from her the previous night and still had in his possession. He ran his fingers over her pussy, massaging, teasing, moisturizing, driving her insane. So much for restraining herself around him. She needed him and she needed him now.  
And then he stopped. She opened her eyes to look at him, the streetlight from outside the window providing the room with a dim light. 'I won't continue, I won't fuck you, until you agree to something' he whispered. 'I want you to come to visit me in Cali, and I want to take you on a date.' She was speechless, both from arousal and from surprise of what he had just said. 'Are you blackmailing me into dating you?' she panted, a smile on her voice. 'I guess i have no other choice than to say yes'. He smiled, then immediately laid her down on one of the low tables, his need for her taking over. She was straight on her back, with her legs hanging off the edge, her pussy perfectly aligned with the edge of the table, skirt pulled up around her waist, his voice in her ear. 'Good, because now I'm going to fuck you, Im going to claim you as you are mine. Im going to pound you until you forget _his_ name, until you forget your own name. And later, every time _he_ speaks to you, I want you to think of _my_ dick inside of you. When he tries to kiss you goodnight, I want you to think of _my_ cum in your pussy, and when you get home, alone, you're going to touch yourself thinking of _my_ cock fucking you hard and scream out _my_ name as you cum'. He was standing up, between her thighs, her legs spread out on each side of him. She wrapped her legs around him, his cock sliding in her, meeting no resistance as she was as wet as ever. He began slowly pumping her, each fuck harder than the previous, holding her hips in place, mercilessly penetrating her and groaning as she moved her hips up to meet his thrusts. She had been horny for most of the day, her fantasies of him filling her mind at all times and a few minutes of his amazing dick and a few circles with his thumb on her clit was all it took before she came undone, biting her lips hard to stifle her followed, a quiet groan escaping his lips as he fulfilled his promise and pumped her full of his seed.'I thought you didn't believe it quickies', she smirked. 'Im willing to make exceptions', he smiled, 'as long as ladies cum first. I am a gentleman'.

John had wanted to go for drinks, and she turned him down nicely but firmly. Ross and his date had left soon after they had returned for their restroom 'break'.She decided to walk home as the restaurant was walking distance from her place. Walking home, alone, she caught a nose-full of someone wearing Ross's cologne and felt her heart hurt from wishing he was there with her. How did he find her tonight? She hadn't told anyone where she was going, except...her sister who had called earlier, asking an unusual amount of questions about her plans and whereabouts. Guess she was in cahoots with the Sex God. Her sister had always liked Ross.

She approached her building, and there he was. Propped up with his back against the glass door, looking like the sex god she knew he was, hair still messy from her running her fingers though it, with a serious expression on his face. He smiled when he saw her, walking up to meet her, embracing her. 'What's up, Noah?' she smiled. He looked at her in confusion. 'You know, from 'The Notebook', she continued. 'since you both like to blackmail women into dating you'. He smiled. It was one of his favorite movies and he had made her watch it on set several times, delighted that it soon became one of her favorites as well. 'That's why I'm here', he started. 'Look, I don't have much time, I'm flying out in an hour and I'm already in so much trouble from skipping the flight this morning. I can't miss another rehearsal. But I need to know, did you mean it? Will you come out to see me? I will be tied up with promotions and concerts for the next few weeks. I don't think I can handle not seeing you'. She looked at him, straight in the eye, observing the nervousness reflected in there. Did her really think that she was going to turn him down? 'I can't think of anything I rather do than to go on a date with you' she answered truthfully. Relief washing through his eyes, they kissed, a little more intensely than either of them anticipated, him unwillingly breaking away as he remembered his time constraint.'Just so you know, there was no reason to be jealous of my 'date'. I saw the way you looked at her. She's one of my brother's 'friends'', he said. raising his hands to make quotation marks in the air. He looked like a dork. She loved it. 'I wasn't jealous', she objected. 'Sure you weren't, he smirked. 'And don't forget what I told you to do when you get home', he whispered before jumping into the waiting cab, waving to her as driving off, adorable smile on his face. She waved back, knowing that she was going to comply with his demand as soon as she could get upstairs. 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Second chapter today...I'm on a roll! Thanks for the reviews and follows.**

**Gracie, you may be right, you may be wrong =) **  
**Dancer06, I'm honored that you reviewed my story. I eagerly await every new chapter of 'Dancing through the fire' as I'm a big fan. There better be a happy ending or I will cry never-ending tears. **

Chapter 12  
He was mad, frustrated, and lonely. She had promised to visit him, but it had been a week and they were yet to be able to coordinate their schedules. He had no clue as to when he was going to see her next. He missed her.  
He had gone straight home after the night's concert. The rest of the band was going out, he was not in the mood and blamed a migraine. They all knew he never had had a migraine before, but they all made the wise decision not to ask any questions. His mom had said she was going to stop by in a bit to check on him and despite his reassurances that it wouldn't be needed, he had a feeling she would. He usually did not mind, but tonight he wanted to be left alone to mope in peace. He had all but changed when a subtle knock came from the door, and he was instantly annoyed. He had told her not to stop by. He opened the door, already voicing a complaint, 'Mom, I told you not...' as he swung the door open.

'Nope', the brunette said, popping the p, 'NOT your mom. Please don't ever call me that again'. He looked at her in awe as the reason for his mopiness was standing outside the door, looking stunning as usual, making his heart skip faster and making other parts of his body...react. 'What are you doing here?''I managed to clear up a few days. I wanted to surprise you'. Suddenly she felt unsure of her decision. Maybe he had changed his mind? It did not look like it, as he had had a contagious smile plastered on his face since he saw her. That was a good sign, right? 'How did you get up here?' 'Well, the security guy seemed to like my attire'. 'You flirted with him?' his smile had disappeared. 'Did not', she smiled overly innocently, confirming his statement and made him grind his teeth.

Her heart was beating fast, from nervousness and from seeing him, looking hotter than she could remember. Surfer style crew neck? Check. Beanie? Check. Sexy smile and adorable dimples? Check. Wow, she had been there for a minute and he had already made her weak in the knees and wet between her legs.

He realized that she was wearing an old style hat and long driving gloves. 'And you decided that looking like a sexy 40s housewife was appropriate because...'he raised his eye brows. He wasn't complaining, she looked hot at hell. 'It makes me think of that old song...'We want a lady in the streets but a freak in the bed'', he said as he started dancing and singing. She gave him a quick look, trying to look mad but failing miserably as she couldn't stop herself from laughing. 'I'm Allie', she quipped. 'From the Notebook? I like to use accessories for dramatic effect'. He smiled. 'You had this stuff laying around, just for fun?' he questioned. 'No, we dressed up like Noah and Allie for Halloween a few years ago...' she answered. 'We, as in you and...' He asked, feeling his jealousy rising for the second time in 5 minutes. Holly hell, he was jealous of something as innocent as couples costumes. She turned red. 'Jenny was Noah' she answered before entering his apartment, her face red, him laughing behind her.

'How did you know I was home? Who's the stalker now?', he teased as he pulled her suitcase into the hallway. 'I've learned from the best. I spoke to your brother earlier. I had hoped to make it to the concert, but the flight got delayed. I asked him not to mention anything to you'. He immediately began to mentally prepare for the relentless teasing and innuendos that he was guaranteed to hear during tomorrow's rehearsal. His family had always known that Laura was a sore spot for him, which made them even more inclined to tease him about it.

'You should have called so I could have gone and picked you up', he whined. 'I would have', she answered, 'but I am a fan of being alive. There is no way I'm going in a car with you'. 'But think of all the **_fun_** we could have in a car', he winked at her suggestively.'And what if I had had a girl here?', he continued. 'Then I would let her stay and watch while I was on my knees, sucking your cock hard until you came in my mouth' she answered, smiling. Vulgar Laura always turned him on. Vulgar Laura dressed as a proper housewife drove him insane.  
'Are you hungry?', he asked, trying to distract himself as he wanted to take her there, up against the wall in the hallway as he had the first time they fucked. She hummed an answer, oblivious to his unintentionally suggestive tone and implied meaning. 'Starving'. 'Me too' he said, looking at her hungrily. 'Let's get a snack'.

They entered the kitchen, and a split second later, he was behind her, pressing her body up against the refrigerator, her already feeling his hard on poking into her back, as he kissed her neck, licking her, igniting another type of hunger that food could not still. 'This is the best surprise I have ever gotten', he whispered, 'I've missed you so much'. She turned her head, to see his eyes, and her gaze was met with sincerity and lust. 'Me too', she answered truthfully. He had been all that she had thought about for the last week. He leaned in to kiss her, a soft peck on the lips and she instantly deepened the kiss, her tongue swirling against his, both of them moaning in unison. 'Fuck, Laura, I can't control myself around you, I need you, I need to feel you, you have no idea how much you turn me on. I've been jerking off several times per day just thinking of you' he panted. 'Me too', she moaned and he lost the last ounce of control he had left. He undressed her quickly, stripping her down to her laced underwear set, leaving on the hat and the gloves. She returned the favor, unzipping his pants, pawning his cock through his boxers, removing his beanie, his shirt, then putting the beanie back on. 'It does things to me seeing you in a beanie' she moaned as she slid down his underwear. 'Please leave it on'. She was running her leather clad fingers all over his naked torso, grabbing his ass, dying for skin to skin contact but loving the goosebumps the material elicited in him, then grabbing his dick, pumping him a few times until he lifted her up on the kitchen counter, pushing her down until she was leaning on her elbows, removing her thong with his teeth while standing between her legs. 'Time to get fucked, Allie', he smirked as he pulled her closer to him, groin to groin, then pulling her ass slightly off the counter, positioning her legs over his shoulders, before slowly, slowly entering her, with a firm grip on her knees, never breaking eye contact. She gasped, screamed, moaned as she felt him deeper than she had ever felt him before, deeper than she had ever felt anyone or anything before, as he hit spots inside her that she never knew she had.

He had a big window in his kitchen, and she caught herself wondering if the neighbors could see. She almost giggled at the view they would have, the California surfer boy fucking the 40s housewife on the kitchen counter. What a sight for sore eyes.

As she was left wondering if the neighbors could see them, she knew that they could **_hear_** them. She tried to bite her lips, she tried to bite her knuckles, but she couldn't keep quiet. The pleasure was so real, so intense, so amazing. She was close to cumming as they heard a knock on the door. At first he ignored it, but the knock kept on. 'Fuck', he moaned, pulling out of her, quickly putting on his boxers and pants. 'Stay here', he said, 'don't move. I want you in the exact same position when I get back'.

She felt her heart drop. Late night visits usually only meant one thing - booty call. Maybe he wasn't joking before when he talked about having a girl there? Who else would be at his door late at night?

He returned a minute later, already naked as he had undressed on his way back. 'Who was it?', she asked, hearing her voice crack a little. 'My mom', he answered, and relief washed through her, visible to him. 'Who did you think it was?' he asked suspiciously. 'Another girl, here for some late night action' she confessed. He looked at her, still propped up on her elbows with her legs spread wide, disbelief in his eyes. 'I don't want anyone but you, I thought that was clear' he said slowly, his eyes lingering on hers, and her heart skipped a beat. 'Now, where were we?' She answered with a moan as he repositioned her legs over his shoulders and slid his still hard cock back into her, again reaching unexplored depths. Before long, he had her panting, screaming, moaning as she was begging for release. 'Cum for me Laura', he pleaded and, as if she could not defy him, she did, her most intense orgasm to date, her head falling back, her toes curling, minutes of waves of pleasures washing over her. He kept still, letting her move on his cock, letting her pussy surround him with sloppy, disorganized twitches. When she was almost finished, he pumped her again, deeply, fast, making her cum a second time as he shot his load into her while loudly screaming out her name.

Climbing off the counter, she suddenly reddened as she realized that his mom must have heard their activities. There was no ways her screams hadn't been heard from outside the door. Probably even from outside the building.

They snuggled into bed. 'I'm so happy you're here' he whispered in her ear, catching himself wishing that she could go to sleep with him every night.

And they fell asleep, tightly wrapped up in each other.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N; Lucky 13 is here! Thanks for continuing to review, follow, favorite and read! I truly appreciate it. **  
**Gracie, Gracie, Gracie...are you not paying attention to the story? Do you not know what they say about people who assume? And I know I'm being a know-it-all, but I don't mind being fucked hard against the wall. Especially not by Ross. **  
**There is some teasing coming up in a few chapters, not sure if it's exactly what you are looking for. I hope so =)They are going to be spending A LOT of time together over the next few days...**

Chapter 13

She awoke first, snuggled into him, his scent filling her nostrils, his morning wood poking into her leg. She smiled as she realized that for once, they had slept through the night. It was the best sleep she had gotten in the past few weeks. She felt rested, fulfilled in more ways than one, but hungry as she realized that they never actually got to eat anything the previous night. She gently moved his arm that was wrapped around her, resisted the urge to kiss him good morning and settling for a quick peck as a plan to surprise him had formed in her head.

Twenty minutes later, he stumbled into the kitchen. His hair was messed up, a mix between sex hair and bed head, only wearing his boxers, rubbing his eyes. 'Something smells good', he croaked, still half asleep. ''and something looks good', he added as he appreciatively took in her appearance, clad in one of his ridiculously too big T-shirts, the hem hitting her right below the butt and revealing her black thongs as she reached for something in the refrigerator. She turned to look at him, smiling, can of whipped cream in her hand.

'You made me breakfast?' He smiled, looking as if he had won the lottery while scanning the table of scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes. He went up to her, brushed her lips with his, before he dug in, scuffing down some eggs, followed by some bacon, humming appreciatively as swallowing down, leaving his favorite for last. Him and the character that made him famous had a few things in common, such as love for pancakes and the weakness for a certain brunette. He stopped, smiled as if he has just found the cure for cancer, and slowly began to speak. 'I love pancakes', he grinned, 'but I can think off something _**else**_ that I much rather eat with whipped cream'. He approached her. 'Good morning so far?' she questioned, looking at his obvious hard-on. 'Good morning, indeed' he smirked as he rubbed his poking cock into her thigh. 'I can think of nothing better than to combine my love for food with my lust for you', he added, still smirking as he reached for the can of whipped cream. He started with her mouth, string of cream around her lips, his lips immediately on hers as he licked away the sweet substance, humming in contentment. 'Oh yeah, can't think of anything better' he started, still licking her lips. 'Oh, I take that back', he groaned as her hands found his cock, rubbing him outside of his boxers. He put a small drop on her neck, licking it up, savoring the sweet flavor and her heavy panting as a sweet bonus. She pulled down his boxers, eager for better access. He was still at her neck, groaning loudly as she took a firm grip around the base of his cock, quickly stroking him a few times.  
'Take off your shirt', he ordered, but she shook her head, not wanting to let go of his dick. 'You don't tell me what to do' she smirked, smile washed off her face and replaced with surprise as he grabbed the top of the shirt, ripping it down the middle in one swift movement. 'Don't make me make you listen', he said while applying some cream to both of her nipples. 'Things are so much easier when you just do as I say. Now, remove your panties'. Again, she shook her head and her panties soon met the same faith as his shirt, shredded to pieces by her feet, leaving her naked apart from the white texture covering her hardened nipples. His tongue found the first one, licking it dry in swift strokes, sucking on it hungrily before moving on to the other, repeating his actions.

She was still pumping him, even faster as her arousal had increased by tenfolds as he enjoyed his breakfast buffet off of her naked body. He was hard as iron. 'I happen to love whipped cream', she smiled. 'When do I get a taste?' 'Lay down,' he demanded as he pushed her towards the kitchen table, removing her hand from his cock. 'So impatient. I need to thank you for making me breakfast. And ladies first, remember? That is one rule I _**never**_ make exceptions to.''What's with your obsessions with tables lately?' she asked, not complaining one bit.'It's more like an obsession with anything that I can fuck you on', he growled, before he lowered himself between her legs, _**literally**_ eating her out on the kitchen table. In the bright morning light, there was no longer any doubt, she _**knew**_ that the neighbors would catch an eye full if any of them were unfortunate (or fortunate?) enough to look. She couldn't find it in her to care, as his tongue worked his magic against her folds, inside her folds, licking her clean until the last drop, no whipped cream left but an abundance of her juices in its place. Her twitching, her back arching off the table, as he continued to eat her, keeping her folds apart with one hand while pressing her hips down onto the table with his other, running his tongue over her clit, around it, as he was keeping her still in place. He was enjoying it way too much. Tantalizing mouthfuls of whipped cream mixed with the flavor of her, driving him insane. He resisted the urge to give in and fuck her, as he wanted to make her cum on his face. He couldn't think of a better way to start the day,'Still hungry', he grinned and reapplied some more cream, firmly pressing his tongue flat against her, only to stop and tease her with only the tip. She was grinding her teeth, dying for more contact but resistant to begging, until he finally gave in, licked her all over in a few, deep and fast strokes, until she came loudly on his face.

Yep, he was correct. No better way to start the morning.

'My turn', she stated, raising from the table and reaching for the half-empty can while pushing him down on one of the kitchen chairs, climbing on top of him, straddling him, rubbing her wet slit against his thighs. She placed the first drops on his neck, nibbling and licking until clean. 'Mmm, so good' she moaned, not sure herself if she meant the cream or his neck. Next string, over his chest. Delicious. On to his abs. Sweet Baby Jesus. On to the head of his cock, her now kneeling on the floor in between his spread open legs, swirlingly tasting him like a sweet treat. Big drops of cream all over his length, her hungrily sucking it off before reapplying. She was still hungry, too. He was seconds away from cumming, blowing his load into her delicate throat, when a picture of her ass in the air entered his head. 'I want to feel your ass, I want to feel your pussy', he groaned, 'I want to feel you from inside'. He stood up, bent her over the table, hand palms on the surface, ass in the air. 'I won't last long' he warned, 'and I will be rough'. A few quick thrusts, hard and uncoordinated as his orgasm was already on its way, was all it took until he fulfilled his promise and released himself all over her back and that dream-worthy ass.

-

'So, we have another concert in a couple of days', he began slowly. 'I want you to come'. They were snuggling on his couch, watching an old movie on TV. He was playing with her hair, twirling it around his fingers. She nodded enthusiastically. She loved watching him perform, seeing him in his natural habitat, unleashed and loving it. 'And the day after that,I'm taking you out for that date. Don't think I have forgotten.' She smiled, knowing that neither of them had.  
The movie was finishing up, and she was hungry again. For food. And other things, but mostly food.  
'I know a place with fantastic brunch', she started. 'I had an amazing breakfast a few hours ago', he wiggled his eye brows. 'Don't think any brunch can beat that'. 'Well, I guess you have to come along to see', she teased. 'Ill go anywhere where you are' he answered truthfully. 'Great, get dressed', she said. 'Where a we going?' he wondered, contemplating what to wear. 'My parents' house' she grinned. His face froze. Her parents were nice, but her dad was intimidating. 'You have been over at my house many times', she smiled, 'you have nothing to worry about'. He nodded, but something in her smile made him second-guess her claim. She was up to no good and he did not yet know what. He wasn't sure he wanted to find out.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N; Thanks to all of you who continue to read. I hope I can continue to entertain you. **

Chapter 14

'It so cute that you're nervous', she giggled. 'I'm not. I just want them to, you know, like me. They haven't seen me in years' he answered. 'They've always liked you', she smiled,' I told them that I'm bringing an old friend over that they haven't seen for a while, and they were very pleased when I revealed that it was you'. They were waiting outside his building, her sister coming to pick them up.  
'Besides', she continued, 'You've only gotten better with age'. She caught herself thinking how true her statement rang. He had always been cute, very intelligent and very talented. But now, now he was some thing else. Mature, intelligent, caring, hard working. The list went on.

He greeted her sister with a long hug. He had always liked her, and she had been very helpful over the past few weeks.

It was a quick ride. Suddenly, almost at her parents' house, he realized something. 'Do your parents know you're staying with me?' She shook her head. 'Only Vanessa knows. They think I'm staying with her'. He sighed out in relief. They may be adults, but he did not want her father to know that she was sleeping at his place, especially since _**he**_ did not even know what the status of their relationship was.

Her parents greeted him with warmth and genuine excitement. He felt stupid for having been so nervous. Brunch was good. He found himself enjoying the company as much as the food. The conversation was easy, as they were reliving memories from set. She was seated next to him and they were about to finish eating when he felt a soft touch from a small, delicate hand palming him through his jeans. He almost choked.

She looked at him. That god damn sex appeal. He might have been sexy when they were younger, but now he **_was_** sex. Everything he did turned her on.

Cursing his body and his insatiableness for her, feeling himself harden immediately, he gave her a look that was meant to make her stop. It had to opposite effect as she repeated her movements, slightly harder this time and he took a big bite of food to swallow his moan. He was already so hard, so turned on, and in any other company he would have **_done_** something about it right there and then. He knew she enjoyed teasing him, as she was lowly giggling beside him. She looked at him, licking her lips as if she had food around them, him knowing that something completely different was on her mind. She continued palming him, slightly nibbling on her lower lip, driving him crazy as she continued the conversation with her family, looking as innocent as ever. He knew she was a good actress, but he never knew that she had such a great poker face given that she often and easily blushed.

Once again, they reminisced about something from set. 'I have some pictures upstairs', she said as she rose. 'Ross, would you like to see them?' she cooked her head to the side. He nodded, but realized that he was hard as stone and could not stand up unless he wanted everyone and her mother to see it. 'I'll be up in a minute', he croaked, 'let me finish the delicious food'. She left, leaving him at the table, thinking of everything but her as he managed to go from rock status to semi-hard by the time he finished his food.

He walked up into her room, the same room she had had when they were younger. Her parents had kept it the same for her, even after she moved away. He opened the door, ready to confront her about the stunt that she just pulled, as he saw her on her bed. She was on her back, hair spread out, legs spread out, propped up on a pillow and already touching herself. He went from semi-hard to mountain in one millisecond. She was wearing a light pink lingerie set, looking like the innocent virgin that he knew by experience that she was not. He closed the door behind him, walked towards the bed, her pulling him down on top of her, his body pressed into hers. Kissing, nibbling, taking his breath away. 'I have always dreamed of you fucking me in this bed', she whispered in his ear. 'This is where my fantasies about you began. I used to touch myself in here, thinking of you and what it would feel like to have your dick inside me, moving inside me, cumming inside me'. He groaned, pictures of a her touching herself vividly playing through his mind. 'I have never had anyone else here. I want you to be my first', she whispered. He hesitated for a second as he knew her parents were downstairs, but knew that he could not and would not turn her down. He wanted her too much. He unzipped his pants, pulling them off along with his underwear, kissing her searingly. Removing her panties, his cock twitching at the sight of her, leaving her bra and his shirt on just in case they would need to get dressed quickly if someone else was coming upstairs.  
She grounded her hips into him. 'Take me Ross' she moaned beneath him. 'Please. I want to feel your dick, I want to make you cum'. He moved her arms above her head, holding them in place with one of his hands by her wrists as he pushed himself into her in one quick thrust. She moaned out loud, him immediately stiffening and covering her mouth with his other hand. 'You have to be quiet' he demanded. She wrapped her legs around him. He moved, sliding in and out of her, and she moaned again. 'I can't, she confessed. 'It feels too good, you feel too good'. He knew exactly what she meant as he was biting his lower lip, trying to prevent himself from yelling out her name, his teeth leaving marks as he was trying to think of anything other than her pulsating, all embracing wetness that drove him wild. She was mimicking him, biting her lips but failing miserably at being quiet. Her panties were next to them, he picked them up and stuffed them into her mouth, then increasing his rhythm, her moans know stifled by the fabric in her mouth. She suddenly came, exploding around him, biting down on the pink lace, scratching his back, tightly pulling him close with her legs until he couldn't hold it anymore and he, too, came hard, pushing into her quickly, filling her and fulfilling her fantasy while biting her pillow to not scream out loud.

'As good as you hoped?' he panted. 'Greatly exceeding my expectations'. She was still breathing heavily.

They got dressed, and not a minute later, her mom knocked on the door, announcing that it was time for dessert.

-

They said their goodbyes, him with a promise of coming by again soon. As the three of them walked towards the car, her mom suddenly called his name and he walked back to her. 'I didn't want to bring anything up in front of Laura, she's so shy' she started. He felt a grin on his face as he thought about just how shy she had been in her childhood bedroom about half an hour ago. She continued, 'I don't know what's going on here, maybe my intuition is completely off, but a blind man could see the chemistry between you and my daughter'. He started to blush, he did not expect that and did not know what to say. 'I haven't seen her this happy for years, and if you have any hand in that, I'm very pleased', she smiled and hugged him goodbye. He walked back towards the car, huge smile on his face.

'Did you enjoy brunch?' she asked innocently. 'Very much', he smirked, and then whispered in her ear as they climbed into the car 'and next time I will fuck you on your parents' bed'.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N; I can't believe that the story is at 50 reviews, and that I'm yet to receive a negative one. Maybe now I'm jinxing it. Either way, thank you all so much! This chapter is kind of short. In difference from Ross, I have nothing against quickies.**  
**I need your help as I'm currently working on two one-shots. I will just give you the titles, please let me know which one you would like me to complete/upload first; 'ICE' or 'A MIDSUMMER NIGHT'. They are both rated M for Mostly Smut. **  
**I'm leaving the country for the holidays. Tomorrow. European vacation. I'm not sure of how much time I will have to write or what the Internet access will be like. I will try my best to update, but don't think I will be able to keep up with the frequent updating schedule that I've been keeping so far. Just figure I should let you guys know. **  
**Happy holidays!**  
**Oh, and there is a Christmas one-shot coming. Keep your eyes open...**

Chapter 15  
He was rehearsing for the concert in the afternoon. She had plans to hang out with her sister.

'So what's up?' her sister asked as they headed to catch an early afternoon movie, giving her a smile that let her know that she was talking about a certain blonde, muscular, mid twenties man. 'I don't know' she answered truthfully. 'I'm pretty sure I know exactly what went on while you were checking out pictures' her sister laughed. She turned red, tomato, confirming her sister's suspicion. 'You think they noticed?' 'Mom and dad? God no, they're clueless. But I can spot sex hair from a mile away. That, and the ridiculous smirks you both had when coming back downstairs kind of gave it away. He most be good'. 'He is', she confirmed, 'amazing, actually'. She wasn't just talking about his bedroom skills. 'I think I'm starting to fall for him.' 'You think? And starting? Laura, you have had it bad for him since you first met him.' She sighed. 'I know. I just don't know where to go from here. We're on different coasts, and he is out there performing, having girls throwing themselves at him left and right, doing god knows what with god knows who. I don't know how I can compete with that. 'You're scared', her sister said. She nodded. 'But as far as Ross is concerned, I don't think you have anything to worry about. I don't think he has eyes for anyone else. It's pretty clear that you're not the only one who's starting to fall'.

Half through the movie, she caught herself not keeping up with the plot. Her mind was drifting, thinking of him, his smile, his sense of humor, his perfect personality with a mix of playfulness and thoughtfulness, how he could go from puppy-like to absolute sex in less than 10 seconds...She missed him, and she had just seen him a few hours ago. It was getting ridiculous.

She excused herself to use the restroom. As she was returning to the theatre, she suddenly felt two arms grabbing her from behind and pushing her through the swinging doors of the adjacent salon, pushing her up against the wall of the dark theatre hallway. Lips on her neck, kissing, hands in her hair, urgently, roughly, possessively. 'I missed you', he whispered between kisses. She was speechless. 'What are you doing here?' she finally mastered. He moved to her lips, urgency and need in his actions as he began moving them into the theatre. Some type of loud action movie was playing, the theatre almost empty due to the early hour. A teenage couple were making out in the front row. He moved her swiftly to the back. It was pitch black, the screen periodically lightening up the big room.

'You should know better than to wear a dress' he murmured as he reached under and pulled down her underwear, leaving them around her thighs, surprising her by pushing a finger inside her without warning, the noise from the movie drowning out her moan. 'That's right, be loud for me' he groaned, moving his finger and adding another one. 'I let you live out your fantasy this morning, now it's my turn to live out one of mine'. At this point, she wasn't even going to question how he knew where she was.

'What happened to rehearsal?' 'We're taking a break. I needed some refreshments, I'm famished' he smirked while licking her neck. 'Ummm, delicious. Just what I need'. He sat down on a movie seat, pulling her down on the chair next to him, both of them facing the movie. He continued to pump her with his fingers, so turned on by her wetness that he was going faster than intended, finger fucking her hard as she held on to the seat dividers, her back pressed against the back of the seat, moaning out loud with each thrust. She needed to feel him. She moved up the divider, reached over, palming him through his pants, grunting a complaint that they were still on, trying to unzip them but not able to reach. He unwillingly pulled out of her, quickly unzipping his pants, leaving them on but moving them down far enough for her to get access to his dick. She was stroking him fast, increasing her speed even further as his fingers found their way back inside her. 'Get on top', he demanded and she complied, standing up, her back towards his face, straddling him like a reversed cowgirl. Her dress worked as a visual block for their activities as she lowered herself on top of him, on top of his cock. He pulled her back, her back resting on his chest as he pushed himself all the way in. 'Don't move' he hissed when he was fully inside her, embracing her while lifting up her dress, rubbing her clit in fast, amazing movements as he was dragging his tongue over her neck, torturing her with pleasure while not allowing her to move. He could feel her muscles contract around him, he could hear her pant and moan and complain and he almost gave in as he, too, was aching for movement. But he wanted to make her cum. He wanted her to scream his name out loud into the noisy theatre. He wanted her pussy to move uncontrollable all over his dick, contract around him, pump him for everything he'd got. His hand was working it's magic, as she soon started to squeeze his dick in wonderful, unrhytmatic, contractions, her nails digging into his hips as she came out loud, not being able to control herself as her pussy tightened around his cock, his hand still on her. 'Ride me, ride me hard', he croaked, finally allowing her to move as the after waves wore out. She sat up, beginning slowly as she was still sensitive from her intense orgasm, but soon picked up speed and rode him fast, her palms on top of the seat dividers, her feet on the floor. He could see her ass move when the screen lit up, see his cock slide all the way into her incomparable slickness and despite trying to prolong the pleasure, he shot his cum into her in one hard stream. 'As good as you hoped?' she panted. 'Greatly exceeding my expectations' he smirked. As he kissed her goodbye, hungrily despite their just finished adventure, the credits began to play on the screen. The other couple were still making out, unaware of what had just transpired in the back row. 'Have to get back to rehearsals. By the way, we're going out tonight' he stated. 'Karaoke. With the band. And just to warn you, they've been relentlessly teasing me all day about you. Be prepared'.

She snuck back into the movie, her sister oblivious to her lengthy break. As the movie was over and they walked out, she looked at her and shook her head. 'Why do you have sex hair?' She hesitated and did not answer. 'Never mind, I don't want to know'. 


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N; I'm sorry, I have less time and Internet access than I expected. Enjoying the vacation, though. It's cold. Either way, here is the next chapter. Will have the Christmas one-shot up before Christmas. God Jul!**

Chapter 16

She took her time to get ready. She had not seen his sister and brothers for quite sometime, and although they usually got along well she wanted to make a good impression. She knew how close he was to his family, and that he valued their opinion on just about anything. She did not know what he had told them or how much they knew, but she did know that she wanted to look smoking hot. And as an added bonus, she got to tease him all night as there was no way he would act on anything in front of his family. She didn't even expect him to kiss her as he was usually shy in front of his siblings. Oh boy, this was going to be fun.

He had a hard time containing himself when he saw her. Holy hell. Black dress, high heels, perfect ass, red lips, loose waves that were begging to him to be pulled in lust. 'How do I look?' she asked, slightly hesitant as if she did not know that she was a walking sex fantasy. 'I...ah...good' he managed to croak. She smiled. Speechless was always a good thing. This is going to be a long night, he thought as they exited his apartment.

They walked to the bar, hand in hand, talking about everything and nothing and enjoying it way too much. As they entered the bar, they were met with coos from the band. She immediately tried to let go of his hand as she figured that he would be embarrassed, but he wouldn't have any of it. He squeezed her hand tight and pulled her in, kissing her passionately for his band and the world to see. More coos ensued, her turning red as he deepened the kiss further before letting her go. So much for his shyness.

'Nice to see you, Laura, you look as hot as ever', one of his brothers greeted her. 'Likewise', she smiled, still feeling flustered and...other things from that amazing kiss. She had always liked his family. She immediately felt two muscular arms wrapping around her from behind, a hot breath on her neck. She shook her head and smirked. Jealous of his own brother? She did not put it pass him.

Within a minute, they both had shots in their hands, cheering along with the rest of the band, swallowing down the strong liquid as he whispered in her ear. 'I'm looking forward to you getting drunk and horny'. 'One of them is already true', she smirked and he felt his cock twitch in his pants. Long night, indeed.  
It was a small neighborhood bar. It was noisy, fairly packed and she loved it. People seemed to recognize Ross and the band, and some of them recognized her, but they were left alone for the most part. She got the feeling that the rest of them came there a lot. A few girls asked for pictures with either Ross or the whole band, a couple of them grabbing his ass. Funny, she never had the urge to sucker punch anyone before. He didn't even react. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

'Let's get another drink, something less strong', he said, guiding her to one of the bars. The female bartender flashed him a familiar smile, and while it may have seem innocent to anyone else, she could see the flirtyness that he seemed to be oblivious to. 'Another fan?' she said sourly as the bartender left to make their drinks. He smiled, leaning in to kiss her, again passionately rather than sweetly. 'No need to be jealous, there's never been anything there'. 'I wasn't', she smiled, knowing that he knew her well enough to know when she was lying. The bartender returned with their drinks, and she leaned in to kiss him again. There may be no reason to be jealous, but that didn't mean that she couldn't rub it in a little bit. He was hers. At least for tonight.

The karaoke started, and five minutes later, he got called up to sing a song requested by the rest of the band. He made a face, knowing that they had picked something just to ridicule or embarrass him. Regardless, that was the game. He could not not do it. He approached the stage, the first few notes of a song that they used to cover coming from the speakers. 'Marry me'. He looked over at the band, all laughing, Laura and his sister hugging and looking like they really enjoyed themselves. He started with the first few lines, and he felt Her eyes on him.

She loved watching him perform. He was so freaking talented, such a good performer, and had an amazing voice to boot. His voice did things to her, always had, and she could not tear hear gaze away from him even if she had wanted to.

His eyes never left hers, as he continued on with the song. Girls in the audience were swooning, cheering. He only had eyes for her. Half way through the song he caught himself thinking about proposing to **_her_**. Not in an what-if type of way, but in an actual how would I do it type of way. Shit, he was falling hard. He knew he loved her. Tonight was not the night to tell her, though, as he was already tipsy and she was most likely half-way drunk. That was to be saved for a sober occasion.

He finished, the crowd erupting into applause and her embracing him, whispering 'That was fantastic' in his ear, leaving goosebumps down his neck in the process.

A few minutes later, and it was her turn. The band had picked one of their old songs that happened to be her favorite, 'Here comes forever'. She knew the lyrics by heart, swinging her hips to the music, her eyes meeting his and not letting go. He swore she was seducing him from the stage, singing the lyrics that he had written, her every movement screaming for him to take her, to rub himself against her, to push himself inside of her. He was mesmerized and could tell that the rest of the male (and some of the female) audience was as well. Shit, she was amazing. He needed to contain himself. He swallowed hard as he knew by experience that that was not his strength.

She was done, and the crowd once again erupted in cheers, her earning high fives as she left the stage. He embraced her, kissing her neck and huskily whispering praise in her ear. Someone accidentally pushed him, spilling some of the drink on his hands. 'Man, I got wet'. He was annoyed. 'You're not the only one', she smirked as she reached for his hand, slowly putting his pinky finger in between her lips, swirling her tongue around it, fitting its length in her mouth, sucking it clean of the alcoholic liquid, moaning lowly while enjoying every second of having a piece of him in her mouth. She continued, moving on to the next finger, never breaking eye contact as she effectively cleaned his hand and dirtied his mind. He was absolutely sure of one thing. He needed her to suck his cock. 'What do you think you're doing?'His voice was heavy and lust laden.'Seducing you', she answered. 'Is it working?''I'm an easy target when it comes to you. Really, all you have to do is breath. But that dress, holy fuck, it definitely speeds up the process, I can't wait to see what you're wearing underneath'. 'Nothing', she answered and walked away to get him another drink, turning to flash him a seductive smile as she pretended to drop her clutch, bending down to get it, her dress rising to mid-thigh, not far enough to reveal anything private but far enough for his fantasies to run wild. He knew she was teasing him, and man, was it working. He followed her to the bar, not able to stay away from her for more than a minute. 'I can't wait to get you home' he whispered in her ear. 'Why wait until we get home?', she smirked, 'not being home has never stopped you before'. He was caging her in from behind, her front pressed up against the bar and his lower body pressed up against her. She could feel him, his hardness, his need and she knew she was wet. He wasn't the only one who had a problem with restraining himself. She rubbed her ass up against him, and he growled loudly before his mouth find her neck, nibbling, eliciting shots of pleasure throughout her body.

The crowd erupted in cheers when the two of them were called up on stage together. He was thankful for wearing loose-fitting pants. The band had picked a duet, '(I've had) The time of my life'. She loved Dirty Dancing. They sang in perfect unison, eyes on each other, their voices as perfect of a fit as their bodies had proven to be countless times over the last few weeks. The sexual tension could be felt from **_outside_** the finished the song with a kiss, sloppy, urgent, tongues slamming into each other and so so hot. The crowd cheered. They walked off stage, his brother patting them on the back. 'Man, I did not know it was this bad. Get a room'. They both smirked, knowing that they did not need a room to release their tension, they could make due just about anywhere.

The karaoke closed down and turned into a small dance floor. She wasn't much of a dancer, and lived by the motto that she never danced sober. However, tonight she wasn't even close to sober. She swayed to the music, him observing her as he knew that he needed a minute to gather his strength, or he would fuck her there. She approached him, missing him, and soon she was straddling him on top of one of the chairs, lips touching, groins rubbing, hands in hairs, her dress spread out, covering both of their legs. His hands were aching to touch her, to confirm her earlier claim of not wearing panties. This wasn't the place. Fuck. They needed to get out of there.

One of his brother and sister were leaving, clearing their throats to gain their attention and interrupting their make-out session. She rose, embarrassed but too horny to really care. His sister pulled her into a farewell hug. 'He's so happy', she smiled. 'I don't know what's going on, but please don't stop'. They hugged, exchanging promises of seeing each other soon again. And his lips were on hers again.

'Let's get out of here' he managed to whisper between kisses. They soon stepped outside of the bar, breaking away from each other only long enough to step out the door, his hands on her back, embracing her, surrounding her, keeping her warm in more ways than one. They walked a few blocks, still kissing, making their way home while making out, until he suddenly pulled her into a dark side way adjacent to the main street.

'I can't wait any longer, you drive me insane, I don't know what's wrong with me', he groaned as he lifted up her dress, his finger on her panty less pussy, in her, pumping, preparing her for his large cock. Not that she was in need of much, she was dripping wet as usual. He growled loudly, pushing her up against the stone wall, biting his lip hard to not scream out loud. 'I need you', he panted. 'Then take me, I'm yours' she answered simply. And he was in her, impatiently, trying once again to slow down and once again failing miserably. Her surrounding tightness was too much, better than he could remember although he had had her a few hours ago. How did it keep on getting better?

She cursed out loud when he entered her, so turned on that she couldn't help it. She felt him speed up as he heard her, hitting her pussy hard and filling her to a tilt. She could her people walk by on the main street a few yards away, their activities concealed by the darkness of the alley and his mouth on hers as he was swallowing her moans. She had never known that she enjoyed being fucked up against a wall so much. There was something so raw, so emotional, so immediate about it that really turned her on. That, and the magic his cock could work inside of her in just a few thrusts. Amazing was not enough of a way to describe it, she craved it, he was no longer a want but a need. With each of his hard thrusts and heavy breath on her neck, the occasional growls and curses, she felt herself getting closer to coming undone, her breath hitching, her moans getting louder but stifled by his hand over her mouth. He stopped right before she was about to cum, teasing her as she had teased him all night, only to start over with his painfully, agonizing, amazing cock movements. The torture continued until he had her begging, aching for release. She came, hard, out loud, scratching his back while he let her ride out her orgasm all over his hard dick, waiting until she was finished, then driving himself into her now sensitive pussy, driving her crazy and sending her over the edge for the second time in 5 minutes, topping it off with him delivering his cum deep inside her slick slit. The after waves were still hitting her, and with them, a realization that she loved him, had fallen hard for him, that she was passed the point of no return. Oh, she was fucked in more ways than one.

They made their way home, hand in hand, neither of them being able to recall a time when they had been happier.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N; I'm back in Auslly-town! Northern Europe was nice, but It's nice to be back in Miami. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, especially you, Gracie. Thank you for your continued support. You rock. **

**This chapter was originally going to be a separate one-shot, but I made some adjustments and I hope it fits the story. **  
**I apologize if it took longer to update this time around. I got distracted by the 3 one-shots and my new story that I was writing while on vacation. I hope this fairly long, smutty chapter makes up for it. It's basically all sex. Just a warning. If you're looking for more of a plot and fluff, skip this chapter and come back for the next one (=**

Chapter 17

She awoke in the morning. He was spooning her, just as he had done after his birthday several years ago. And just as then, his morning wood was poking her. She moved slightly, rubbing herself against him and relishing the feelings it elicited in her. Last night had been so much fun. Maybe a little too much fun as her head was throbbing. She made an effort to climb out of bed, on a mission to get some water, but didn't make it far before she felt two built arms grabbing her, pulling her back into bed. 'Where do you think you're going?' His head was raspy, sexy. He pulled her flat on top of him, bodies pressed tightly together as he kissed her neck, then moving to her lips. She quietly wondered if she would ever get used to him and not want to immediately fuck him every time she saw him. She was hoping that the answer was no.

Things escalated quickly, and before she knew it, she was sucking him hard and fast. He was on his back, fisting the sheets in pleasure but craving her. 'I need to taste you', he groaned. 'Please...' She climbed on top of him, her pussy in his face and her mouth aligned with his dick, soon between her lips as she slid him into her mouth just as his tongue flicked over her clit, both of them letting out unison cries of satisfaction. The enjoyment from him eating her out was intensified as each time he licked her, she felt herself automatically sucking him harder, creating a cycle of pleasure for both of them. She soon let go, cumming on his face and he growled into her as his cock unloaded into her mouth.

The venue was sold out. As per usual. He was backstage, in his dressing room, waiting for her to arrive. Usually, before a concert, he was focused, confident. Tonight, not so much. She hadn't seen him perform for years and for some odd reason, he was nervous. He wanted to impress her. A light knock on the door signaled her arrival.

They went to see his family, walking hand in hand into one of the other dressing was greeted warmly by his parents. His mom casually asked how long she had been in town, and Laura could swear that she saw a glimpse of happiness in her eye when she answered a few days. She started to blush as she realized that his mom had most likely figured out who had been loudly entertaining her son in his apartment a few nights ago. She pulled her into a hug. 'It's so nice to see you again, Laura'. She nodded in agreement.

They went back into his dressing room, him sitting down on the chair in front of a large mirror. She noticed that he seemed fidgety, on edge. Her eyes met his in the mirror reflection as he was trying to knot a skinny tie around his neck. 'Ross, what's wrong?' 'I, uh...' Why was he so shy all of a sudden? He had done things to her, with her, that he had never done with anyone else. And did not **_want_** to do with anyone else. He finally finished with the tie. 'I usually... relieve myself before a concert'. He had learned from experience that the extreme highs from performing often made him hard.

A spark in her eye made his cock twitch. 'Let me help you'. She approached him slowly, leaning in to kiss him while he was still seated on the chair. She pulled him into her by pulling on the thin tie, then quickly releasing it from around his neck, swinging it around in the air a few times while giggling before using it to tie his hands tightly together behind the chair. She immediately went for his pants, unzipping them, and pulling them, along with his underwear, down to his ankles. 'What are you doing?' She was already on her knees, her head between his legs. 'Making you break your own rules. Tonight, gentlemen cum first'. He could see her back in the mirror, her head bopping up and down as she was salaciously sucking him into wonderland. This really beat his regular routine of beating off. By a lot. His hands were aching to touch her, to fist her beautiful curls in a tight grip, to...A loud knock on the door startled both of them. 'Ross! It's time!''Coming!' he yelled, brokingly, and she giggled at the double meaning as his load hit her throat.

She was in awe. He had always been a good performer but she had never seen him like this. The way he connected with the crowd, driving them wild by simply being his enormously talented self. She wasn't the only one noticing. The place was filled with girls trying to get his attention and her stomach churned. It wasn't jealousy, per se. More a feeling of hopelessness - she would never be able to compete with that.

She was at the side of the stage, and his eyes looked for and found her periodically throughout the concert. Her heart beat faster **_every_****_fucking_****_time_**.

They finished the last song of the regular set, and he ran off stage, grabbing her and pulling her by her hand, reaching their final destination as he shoved her in below a darkened, backstage stairway. Apparently tonight, knowing that she was watching him, the treat she had provided him before the show hadn't done the trick. He pulled down his pants. 'The one day you're not wearing a skirt...' he muttered, impatiently, as he pulled down her shorts and moved her panties to the side.'I couldn't stop thinking about you up there' he whispered as he pushed himself into her, roughly, quickly, her back hitting the wall. 'Ross, we don't have time' she panted, trying to protest but knowing that it was futile as she wanted him just as badly. 'Tonight, I'm breaking all the rules' he hissed as he pounded her hard, his hands firmly grabbing her ass while her legs were wrapped around him. Sweaty, deliciously, raw. She had never found him more attractive, running her fingers through his wet mess of a hair and loving the growl that followed. She licked his neck, savoring the salty taste as his dick worked her furiously. Suddenly he stopped, leaning his forehead against hers, holding his dick still inside of her then kissing her, deeply. 'I'm so happy you're here tonight' he whispered in her ear, before reinitiating his movements. He was panting out loud, louder than usual as his appetite for her had reached new heights. Holy fuck. He wanted to be in her all night, but knew he only had a few minutes. He came, a long groan from his throat, as he, for the second time that night, broke his own rules and exploded inside of her.  
He pulled out, leaving her panting in the dark as he ran off for the encore, zipping his pants up on the way to the stage.

They were in his dressing room, enjoying a short break before he needed to leave for a signing. She was on the chair, resting her legs nonchalantly on the vanity as their eyes once again meeting in the large mirror. 'Best concert I've ever been too' she smiled, earnestly. He smirked. 'You're only saying that because you got fucked backstage', but she could tell that her compliment really meant something to him. 'That was a nice bonus' she teased. He approached her, embracing her from behind before turning her face and interlocking his lips with hers. He began slowly unbuttoning her shirt, removing it and leaving her in her bra. 'I owe you' he whispered and she instantly knew what he meant. He had cum twice tonight - the score was 2-0. 'Pants off' he demanded. She complied, sliding them off along with her panties. He smirked, as if something just came to him, while slowly loosening the tie from his neck. 'My turn' he grinned while pulling her hands behind the chair, mimicking her actions from earlier by tying them together with his tie. He slid his tongue all over her, starting at her neck, collarbone, down between her breast, circulating her belly button...Her body was heaving, longing for him to reach further south.

'What are you doing Ross?' It was one of his brothers, outside the door. 'Just taking a breather' he answered, not missing a beat as he stuck one finger, two fingers, three fingers into her, finger fucking her while speaking to his brother through the closed door, her stifling her moans as best she could, his fingers pumping her relentlessly. She came, his other hand over her mouth as she was yelling out loud, then pulling out of her, licking his fingers clean with a smile while she was still riding out her orgasm. He stood up and left, her still tied to the chair. 'I'll be right back', he smirked as he closed the door behind him.

She was left alone panting for the second time of the night, while desperately praying that nobody would enter the room before he came back. The minutes ticked by. Someone knocked and she held her breath until she heard footsteps departing.

She jumped as the door opened, relief washing through her as she saw the familiar set of blond strands. 'You have no idea how much it turn me on to know that you were tied up in here, waiting for me' he croaked as he untied her. She wouldn't look at him, pretending to be mad, but she was equally turned on. 'And by the way, the door was locked'.

He gently pushed her down on the small nearby couch, flat on her stomach, slightly separating her legs with his as he descended on top of her, his torso rubbing up against her back, slightly pushing himself up on his elbows in an effort not to crush her. She instinctively moved her ass up to rub against him, and he hissed as he moved to enter her. How many times was he able to go tonight? The rush of performing in combination with her had proven to create such a high, a lust-induced cocktail that made him want to drink all night.

He was penetrating her from the back with his hand underneath her, rubbing her from the front, approaching a settlement of his debt as she came, star-seeingly, complete with blurred vision and curled toes. He didn't stop, keeping his pace steady as he knew that he needed one more. He was, after all, a firm believer in equality. It didn't take long, her drenched pussy over sensitive from the last hours of activities, and he reached his goal with a few deep thrusts, evening the score as they came in alliance, leaving them both breathless.

She hadn't been over exaggerating earlier - it **_was_** the best concert she had ever been to.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N; Sorry guys, life is kicking my butt. Super busy. Either way, here is the next chapter. Show me some love and I'll get the next chapter up quicker (I hope). I'm hoping to update 'Senior Year' in the next few days, as well.**

**Gracie, I do believe that Ross and Laura are attracted to each other. Do I think that they are currently acting on that attraction? Sadly, no. But I think/hope that they will, some day...**

**Finally, this story just hit 25 000 views. I don't know how that compares to other stories, but to me, that is a crazy number. Way more than I ever expected when I started this story about a month ago. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you all continue to enjoy the last few chapters. **

Chapter 18

Today was the day. The day of their date. He was excited, couldn't wait to show her what he had planned, eager for the afternoon to roll upon them. However, his feelings were ambiguous as he also knew that she was leaving tomorrow. Fuck. He didn't want her to.

He had woken before her for once, spooning her as per their usual routine. He was hard, contemplating some playtime, but he wanted to prepare for the day before she woke up. He stopped for a second to observe her as he was sure that she would observe him most mornings. Fine, he had caught her a few times, him pretending to sleep as he loved feeling her appreciative gaze upon him.

She was beautiful.

He had decided to take her to the park for a pre-date date. He had packed a picnic basket, knowing that she would tease him about owning one but not caring as he knew she would love the various food he put together as well as the thoughtfulness behind it.

He tried to wake her, shaking her gently, almost feeling bad as she looked so peaceful, so content. She didn't budge. He lowered himself on top of her, feeling himself immediately hardening further. Of course. Like fucking clockwork. He kissed her neck, her still sleeping, moving his tongue down her body as her eyes shut open. She smiled. 'I thought I was dreaming'. 'Well, I am dream worthy' he grinned smugly, kissing her. 'Come on, sleeping beauty, romantic picnic in the park is awaiting'.

She _did_ make fun of the picnic basket. How could she not? He defended himself with the fact that his mom had given it to him. She shook her head, knowing that he was and always would be a true momma's boy.

The weather outside was perfect, the early California fall at a just right, pleasant temperature. It was a beautiful day at the park. They settled in a semi-secluded area, a small patch of grass surrounded by a few bushes and some trees. The park was not very crowded due to the early hour, but they could hear people in the distance and occasional people walking by behind the bushes.

She spread out one of the blankets, sitting down and quickly reaching for the basket of goodies. 'Hungry?' 'Always' she answered as she for once acknowledged the underlying double meaning. 'Me too' he smirked. It was as if they were constantly starving in each others company. And never, ever for food.

He reached for some chips and dip, clumsily spilling the sauce all over his hand. As he instinctively reached for a napkin, she grabbed his hand, innocent look on her face, slowly sliding his finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue all over his finger as she was sucking him clean, humming at the taste of the dip, sucking it swallowed hard. Current status: rock hard cock.

'As good as new', she smirked as he remained quiet, to turned on to speak. 'Well, you have something right there', he recovered, using his finger to spread out some dip on her neck, only to immediately lick her clean before she had the chance to respond. She followed, spreading some over his lips, licking it off in tantalizing strokes as she savored the taste of him. They kept on at it, engaging in an impromptu, mini food war, cleaning crew included, as they alternated taking turns licking each other, both of them enjoying the food and each other.

He knew they were in a public park. During daytime. And it didn't help one bit. He wanted her. Right there. Right then. He reached for the light blanket he had brought, anticipating the fall breeze. 'Lay down' he demanded, authoritatively enough for her not to question him. He spooned her from behind, her ass up against him, and wrapping them both up in the blanket. His hands were journeying across her body. 'What happened to wearing dresses around me? It makes life...easier' he complained. 'You warned me against it, and I listened' she panted as he pulled down her pants and underwear, unzipping his pants and rubbing himself up against her, all over her now bare ass and thighs. 'Close your eyes and pretend to sleep'. She giggled. Granted, they were both actors, but she did not have a great poker face. There was no way she could pretend to sleep while he was touching her. She closed her eyes, but they immediately shot back open when she felt him fingering her, moving two digits into her, pumping her a few times while hoarsely whispering to keep still, spreading her juices all around to prepare her for his dick. As if she needed any preparation.

A small, contained groan escaped him as he entered her, slowly, careful not to make any exaggerated movements, his breath hitching as sensations shot out throughout his body. There was something so intimate about being inside her but not being able to move, not being able to go hard. Oh, he wanted to go hard, pound her into tomorrow. This was, however, neither the time nor the place for that.

She was subtly biting down on her lower lip as she was trying to contain her cries of pleasure. Shit. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. Fucking him. In the park. In broad daylight. She couldn't find it in her to care, though. With him, she felt something so right doing the wrong things. She moved slowly, tentatively moving her ass back and forth to create friction while he was holding his cock still, allowing her to set the pace and her enjoying every second of it. She rolled her hips in small, nearly unnoticeable circles as she slid him in and out of her, never allowing him to exit completely, but periodically letting only the head of his cock stay inside of her. He let her play, knowing that in a few minutes, he was going to have her writhe in front of him, around him, in knee-weakening, pleasure-induced waves produced by his cock. She couldn't see him, but damn could she feel him. His breath was on her neck, unevenly, while she was working his dick within her drenched pussy, his hands digging into her hips as he was trying to stop himself from groaning out loud.

She continued, eyes slammed shut, letting his dick penetrate her deeply but slowly. It was thrilling, her thoroughly enjoying every precious second of herself being in charge, in complete control, effectively approaching their joint elation with each tiny hip roll.

He kept his eyes shot, as he felt her letting go, tight spasms around his cock as she quietly, lip-bitingly, reached her climax. He embraced her, pinning her down, holding her as still as he could while her body was shaking in uncontrollable euphoria. He soon came, pushed over the edge by her marvelous contractions, with his mouth latched to the crook of her neck, biting down to stifle his content wails.

They left, strolling back through the park with an extra bounce in their steps. The park had definitely been more fun than either of them had anticipated.

She wanted to pick something up from the nearby mall. Something for their date. He tagged along, not wanting to spend any any more time than necessary away from her.

He followed her around, from store to store, until she got annoyed. 'I don't want you to see what I'm getting, it supposed to be a surprise, go get a snack or something'. He complied, despite the pouty lips he displayed before departing.

She had just finished trying on the third set of clothes when she jumped as the door to the fitting room was slammed open, only to reveal a familiar smirk.'I'm done with my lunch, time for dessert'. He was grinning like the big bad wolf. 'How did you know which room I was in?' Her heart was still beating faster from the sudden surprise. And from the sight of him. 'I didn't. It was a lucky guess.' he replied as he squeezed himself into the fitting room, quickly closing the door behind was looking at her, his burning, horny eyes all over her lace set clad body. Why did she suddenly fell like the Little Red Riding Hood, ready to be eaten alive?

Her breasts were calling for him to touch them. Her thong-wearing ass was begging for him to squeeze it hard. He was going to take her there, in the dressing room. It wasn't his fault, really. Her body was calling to him. 'Lucky, indeed,' he hoarsely wheezed as he enclosed on her from behind, wrapping his arms around her while pushing her forward towards the mirror in the process. 'You will have to be _very_ quiet', he murmured while unzipping his pants, for once grateful for the annoyingly loud music blasting throughout the store.

He continued by bending her over, sliding her thong off, her hands pressed up against the mirror, ass in the air, while their eyes engaged in a staring contest, never leaving each others. He swiftly thrust into her, one hit and he was filling her completely, one hand on her hip, the other entangled in her hair. A small moan escaped her. 'I said, you have to be quiet' he wheezed between closed teeth, and, as to to reinforce his demand, he pulled her hair, punitively, a little bit harder with each thrust. Her back arched from the pull, causing him to hit her deeper and it turned her on even further as her moans slowly grew louder with each hit.

She could see his movements in the mirror, the expression on his face one of immense satisfaction. He loved controlling her, and she loved that he loved it.

This was the complete opposite of their earlier, slow park session. He was completely in charge, going fast, enjoying seeing the changes on her face in the mirror every time he hit her hard. And man, was he hitting her hard, each rough blow pushing him closer to his peak, her wetness driving him insane and He let go of her hair, reaching to touch her clit while still fucking her rhythmically. It did the trick, as she soon, and without warning, came undone on his cock. He followed immediately, his eyes on hers in the mirror as he was sharing his cum in abundance, wildly shooting into her and slightly tilting his head back in pleasure as he succumbed to the state of gratification.

-

She had decided to go to her sister's place to get ready for their date. It would be more 'date like' that way.

As she was leaving his apartment, she kissed him goodbye, scolding herself for the ridiculous feeling that she was going to miss him. She had been without him for years, sure she could handle a few hours.

She was at the elevators, having already pushed the button as he came after her.  
'Look', he started, anxiously. 'I want tonight to be a real date, so...I won't...**_try_** anything'. He was adorable.

'Good, because I don't kiss on the first date' she quipped.'Oh, so you have rules too?''Yep''Good, because I want to just have the time to hang out with you, you know?'A flicker of uncertainty in her eye. 'You don't think I can control myself?' he smiled. 'No, no, that's not it, I...I don't know if **_I_** can control myself.'He looked at her in awe. So fun, so sexy, so intelligent, so beautiful, and apparently, despite their various intimate activities throughout the day, still so horny. All he could ever ask for. And more.

The elevator arrived.

'I only see one way of motivating both of us. A bet. Whoever makes the first move tonight looses. No intimate touching allowed, and no kissing. The winner can do whatever they want to, or should I say, with the other person. You better be prepared, though, because I have something very **_special_** in store for when you lose', he suggested, knowing that both of them were equally competitive.

She smiled, giggling at his competitiveness over something as juvenile as a bet and positive that regardless of the outcome, they would both be winners as long as the end result was sex. She nodded in agreement. The bet was on.

She entered the awaiting elevator. He leaned in, his forehead against hers. 'I'll miss you' he whispered, realizing that it sounded cheesy but really meaning it. She went in for one last, heated kiss before the elevator doors shut closed between them.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N; I started this story thinking it would be 5 chapters long. This was, at that point, the last chapter. Then, I got distracted and horny and 14 more chapters of crazy sex later, their date is finally here. It's kind of cheesy. It was difficult for me to write it. Don't hate me. I don't write this type of stuff for a reason. But don't worry, it's only for one chapter. And the story isn't over yet (=**

He went to pick her up from her sister's house. She had finally agreed to get in a car with him, and if it wasn't for his determination to get through _one_ actual date without fucking her brains out, he would have done just that. Right there. On the hood of the car. In her sisters drive way.

He walked around to open the car door for her, not because he wanted to impress her but because he wanted to treat her right. He knew she could open the door herself - that was not the point. He caught a nose-full of her perfume, eliciting responses in him that he would have thoroughly enjoyed if it wasn't that he was already working overtime to keep himself composed.

She looked incredible, the extra time at the mall had definitely been worth it. His pants grew tighter as he recalled just _how_ much he had enjoyed the extra time at the mall. Shit. There was no way he was going to win their bet. This was the one time he was wishing that she wasn't wearing a dress. The black material was hugging her curves in divine perfection. Knowing her right, she was probably playing dirty and not wearing panties. Shit. Now he needed to know if she was nude underneath.

He pulled out a blindfold, leaned into the car and tied it over her eyes as she giggled. 'I thought you weren't going to try anything?' Oh, the things he could do to her with a blindfold. _Crap_ _crap_ _crap_...he was definitely holding on to it for future...purposes. 'I want to surprise you'.

'Where are we going?' She sounded excited. 'So impatient'. She laughed, genuinely. 'I thought we had already discussed my lack of self-control. As I remember it, though, we're both equally impatient'.

He had to stop himself from running his tongue against her neck. No intimacy. It was for _one_ fucking night. Jesus Christ. He could do this.

She was enjoying him blindfolding her a little too much.

They drove for a few minutes, singing along to the songs on the radio, making fun of each other as they both butchered the lyrics. The car came to a stop, her loudly whispering a 'Thank you God' in gratitude for making it through the car drive alive.

'You just wait...', he warned.

He helped her out of the car, the sharpness of the wind hitting her by surprise. Where were they, an open field? She could hear some loud noise in the distance, and he was pulling her by her hand towards it. They approached it, some type of engine revving, effectively drowning out their conversation.

He removed the blindfold, the sharp light from a nearby spotlight piercing her eyes and for a few seconds she was disoriented. Then, the outline of a small airplane emerging on her irises, him taking her by the hand, climbing up the short stairs and entering the plane, then finally speaking again.

'So its probably a little cheesy, and a lot cliche, but I really want to show you something'.

She nodded, momentarily speechless as he greeted the older man in the cockpit of the plane with a familiar wave before introducing him to her as his flight gasped as she realized that he was going to fly the plane.

With her in it.

She needed not to worry. He was amazing. Becoming a pilot had been a dream of his for years. She could see how proud he was, trying not to let her know, for once not as cocky. Heck, she was proud of him too.

It was incredible.

The flight _literally_ flew by. She enjoyed seeing him passionate about something else than music, maintaining an easy conversation with the co-pilot while pointing out places and taking on the role as tour guide with ease.

They landed, way too soon for both of their liking, her pretending to kiss the ground, then turning around and almost kissing him. Oops. She hugged him instead. 'That was fantastic'. He only nodded, too aware of her body pressed flushed up against him. Talk about fantastic.

A car was waiting for them, both of them climbing into the backseat, hit by flashback of a few weeks ago, when they drunkenly made out in the back of a taxi cab. His lips we tingling from wanting to relive some of those scenes..._Patience_. _Self_-_control_.

The car stopped in front of a waterfront Italian restaurant. She smiled. Had this been a _real_ first date, as in that they didn't already know each other and hadn't already slept together a..,uhm...few times, she probably would have contemplated breaking her rules and kissed him at the end of the night. One of the ways to her heart was definitely Italian food.

And contagious smiles.

And dimples.

Those worked, too.

'I would have taken you to Italy, but you know, not enough time and a little far for a first date. Maybe we can go there some other time?' She blushed at the prospect of a joint vacation, and at how much she would like that. Meanwhile, he had pictures of them honeymooning together flashing through his mind. Intermixed with images of fucking her hard in various places of the vineyards.

Yep, they both silently agreed, they definitely needed to go to Italy together.

The waitress greeted them in Italian, and she tried to order in the native tongue, eager to put her studying to good use, only to learn that the waitress didn't really speak it. He couldn't help but laugh at her embarrassment and she tried to be mad at him but heck, who was she kidding. She could never stay angry at him.

She quickly realized his food looked much more to her liking than her own selection. Maybe she should have taken him up on the offer to order for her. She reached over and snatched a fork-full from his plate, him immediately retaliating and soon they were feeding each other from their respective plate, giggling like little kids while he was making funny, orgasmic faces at how good the food was.

There was a subtle blush on her face, the flickering candle light casting a sensual shadow over her delicate features. She was stunning. He was going to miss her. So. Much.

She twirled her hand around a strand of her hair. He wanted to do the , the temptations to his self-control. And damn her. It's not like he wanted her to be ugly. But a little less sexiness wouldn't hurt. He caught himself contemplating places in the restaurant where he could take her before unwillingly recalling their deal. Shit.

She had been oddly anxious about this night. Part of it from anticipation, but another part stemming from worrying about how they would get along. It wasn't as if they had spent a lot of time **_talking_** over the past few weeks.

Her worries turned out to be ridiculously unfounded. The food was divine, the conversation flowing as easily as the wine and she realized that she hadn't had this much fun, well, ever.

As they rose, ready to leave, she stumbled, possibly as a combination of the wine and the affect his longing gaze had on her, and he caught her, holding her up with his brawny arms, overcome with a need to kiss her but instead rubbing his nose against hers, both of them breathing heavily from each other's proximity.

Someone would definitely lose this bet before the night was over.

Back in the car, he engulfed her in his arms, the gesture bordering on intimacy but none of them calling the other one out on it. It was quiet, both just marveling at the perfectness of the night and their bodies interconnection.

'Will you stay the night with me? No funny business. Unless, of course, you lose the bet'.  
She nodded and he lit up. He had been unhealthily worried about the possibility of her staying at her sister's instead.

She was leaving tomorrow. He wanted to hang out with her as much as possible.

Kind of for forever.

They arrived at his complex.

'Best date ever', and she meant it.  
'Sorry there was no George Clooney' he shrugged. 'He's too old now, anyways' she smiled.'Yeah, younger guys are better for you. Better stamina'. He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. 'Amazing how much maturity comes with that one extra month that I have on you'. He laughed and leaned in, running his nose against her cheek this time. And her heart was racing from unsatisfied desire.

They settled on watching old movies, cuddled up on his large couch, both of them determined not to go to sleep, in an effort to prolong the night, a futile attempt at postponing their inevitable goodbye. They engaged in an impromptu competition, reciting famous movie lines and having the other one name the movie.

She was losing. Big time. He was the movie buff, after all.

'There is only one thing this date is missing.' She stood up. He could think of a few. Such as his lips on hers, his dick inside of her. But whatever.

'Gogurt?'

She laughed. 'You have any?'

'No, as I'm not a 5 year old.'

'You just act like one'He stuck his tongue out at her, doing nothing to deny her claim.

'I need dessert. Something sweet.' He had a very specific dessert in mind, something very sweet but definitely not available in the pantries of his kitchen.

'Im getting ice-cream. What do you want?' She was already half-way to the kitchen.

'You're all that I want.'  
She laughed. 'Ok, that could be from any corny movie. I give up. Tell me'  
He shook his head, 'I mean it.'

She swallowed nervously.

'What do you mean?'

He turned off the movie as she walked back towards him, dessert suddenly the last thing on her mind.

'Look, Laura, I don't know how I allowed my..._passion_ for you to get in the way of letting you know how I really feel. I know it's moving fast, well, not really as I've been wanting this for ten years, but anyways...and I know we don't even live in the same city, but I want to be with you. I am a one-girl at a time type guy. If you're not ready for any type of commitment, I get it. I just want you to know that I am, and you're all that I want.'

He swallowed hard. The thought of her not being ready, thoughts of her with someone else just hurt him everywhere.

She looked at him, her eyes brimful with surprise and elation, before simply whispering 'I'm ready'.

And then she kissed him, not hungrily but lovingly, inadvertently losing the bet but failing miserably at feeling like a loser as his tongue immediately responded to hers.

She pulled away and smiled. 'You made me break my rules'.'It's only fair, as I broke mine for you.' His lips were on hers again. He really couldn't have enough of her. His hands were living a life of their own, enjoying freedom after a night spent in prison, and apparently they were already slowly undressing her, hitching up her dress and confirming his previous suspicion of absent underwear. His voice on her neck, 'You're mine', meaning it in more ways than one. He was fingering the blindfold that was still stuffed into his pocket.

'Come, I want to try something new.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Yes, please, finally. The sex over the past few weeks have been so boring, so predictable, the same old, same old...' he cut her off with another passionate kiss.

'This is something that I have never truly done before. I want you to be my first.'

And so they entered his bedroom.


End file.
